He is darkness, she is light
by Amalama98
Summary: Darkness and light... the grass and the shadows... sometimes all we need is a little shove. Persephone and Hades, everything about them. Includes Minthe, Leuce, Hecate, Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, Nyx, Erebus, Cerebus, and more


**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_**Prologue**_

_**The Kidnapping**_

_**The Garden and the Proposal**_

_**The Meeting of the Minions**_

_**The Gift of the Horse, the Marriage, and the Pomegranate**_

_**the Reunion, the Death of Leuce, the Rape of Pirithous, and the Betrayal of Minthe**_

_**Pirithous' Punishment**_

_**the Birth of Melinoe, Macaria, and Zagreus, and also the Judging of Sisyphus**_

_**the Dinner**_

_**The Crowning of a New Queen**_

_**Psyche**_

_**Lost Memories are Revived**_

_**the Return of Kore and the Attack of Adonis**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: a True Goddess of Spring, Heracles, and the Feud between Eros and Psyche is Finished**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: the Sleepover**_

_**Author's Note**_

LIFE AND DEATH BY AMBER ROSE DEVENNEY

Hundreds of years ago, in the times of Ancient Greece, were all-powerful beings called Greek Gods and Goddesses. There were too many to count, so they were put into two groups: Minor Gods and Major Gods. There were 15 major Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Dionysus.

Hades was the god of the Underworld and the god of riches. Zeus was the god of lightning, hospitality, justice, and honor. Hera was the goddess of marriage. Demeter was the goddess of agriculture. Persephone was the goddess of the spring. Apollo was the god of the sun, music and medicine. Artemis was the goddess of childbirth, the moon and hunting. Dionysus was the god of wine and merriment. Poseidon was the god of the seas. Hestia was the goddess of the hearth. Hermes was the god of thieves, travelers, and messages. Ares was the god of war and blood. Athena was the goddess of arts/crafts, war strategies, and wisdom. Hephaestus was the god of metal work, blacksmiths and fire. Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty and love.

Hades had no wives or lovers, unlike his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, who had many. Well, he didn't have a wife until Persephone came into his life and turned it upside down. This is the story of them.

_**Chapter One: the Kidnapping**_

Hades was taking a walk on the surface world, taking a break from his work, when he spots a group of dryads and naiads. In the middle of them was no naiad or dryad; it was a magnificent looking young girl. Demeter's and Zeus's child, Persephone. She had lush auburn hair that reached her mid-shoulder and she wore an emerald green dress that copied her exact eye color. She had spotted Hades and was watching him warily.

Hades, on the other hand, was walking to her rather quickly, his mind set on one thought only: I must have her. He had already scared off the other females. Hades grabbed Persephone's wrist and pulled her close, before sending a call to his underworld chariot to come to him with his horses intact. Persephone is screaming for help, for her mother, for anyone to rescue her from this maniac. The chariot is now on the earth and she is thrown into it. Before long, Hades grabs the reins with one hand and the other hand is clinging to his captive's waist. Soon they are riding downwards into the Underworld- the home of Hades.

Once they've landed, Hades hoists Persephone into his arms and carries her into a room. There wasn't much. Just a bed that was black along with a black closet. Hades placed her on the bed then lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"I would like to introduce myself. I am Hades, the God of riches, and the Underworld. And you?" He said in a deep muscular voice.

"I do not need to assert myself. You know who I am. Your niece who you have stolen from her safe haven." She started to weep, exhausted from her fear.

"Hush, my dear, do not cry. I shall not hurt you. Why would I hurt someone so beautiful and delicate such as you? I do not want you to be so sad, because I care for you deeply."

He brought out a red rose and gave it to his crying captive. He then left the room to fetch his loyal servant. When Persephone noticed he was gone, she gave a cry of relief. She covered her head and body with the plush blanket, trying to secure herself. She then gave into the world of Morpheus.

"Hello my lord. To what do I owe the honor of having your presence?" The goddess of witchcraft asked.

Hecate was his 2nd in command servant and his 2nd friend as well. She had long silky black hair that reached her mid-back. She had on an opal-colored dress and brown boots. Her amber eyes twinkled with interest.

"I need you to assist me. I have taken Persephone from the surface world so she may agree to be my wife and I would like you to take care of her, if you can. Would you do me this favor?" Hecate nodded but then frowned as thought came to her.

"Are you sure you closed AND locked the door so she may not escape?"

"I did; I am certain of it. Would you like to see her? I may need you to do one small thing while taking care of her."

"And what might that be, my lord?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"She is not going to be well accustomed to the current room she is staying in, so I need you to take a survey of what she likes."

"Ah, I understand. Very good thinking, my lord."

With that, the two made their way to Persephone's bedroom. Hades pulled out a skull key and unlocked the door and opened it, being very quiet. Persephone was sleeping peacefully in the bed, her usually straight hair being laid in all different directions. Her pale eyelids opened slowly, showing emerald eyes and she emitted a groan before covering her face with a pure black pillow.

"Well, good morning to you too." Hecate said sarcastically, rolling her amber eyes in amusement. "Lord Hades has informed me of your stay and has assigned me as your servant. I am Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft."

Hades smiled at his captive in glee before removing the pillow covering her lovely face. "My love, it is time to eat. You must get up."

"I'm not eating ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME!" Persephone shrieked in anger and annoyance. "Just leave."

Since her anger had overwhelmed her for a moment, she had to close her eyes; so she had missed Hades signaling Hecate to wait for him in the Mess hall. When she heard the door close, she opened her eyes to see only Hecate had left.

"What do I need to do to get some privacy around here?!" She really was getting annoyed.

Hades started to chuckle, this girl could be ferocious! She most definitely had a pretty big temper. When he finally stopped chuckling, he grabbed Persephone's hands in his own; he was planning on leading her to a very special place just for her.

_**Chapter Two: the Garden and the Proposal**_

Hades led Persephone through the hallways and to a very big set of ivory doors. Hades pushed open the doors and she almost had to be pulled in. Once inside though, she gasped.

There was a crystal-clear fountain decorated with rose petals and other kinds of flower petals. There were ruby red roses and growing narcissus' that surrounded the fountain in a circle. She saw a handmade swing that hung by a Pomegranate tree branch. There was a small pond that had beautiful clear blue water. It was beautiful.

"I take it that you like my gift?" Hades voice from behind startled her.

"Yes I do. It's almost as beautiful as the garden my mother grew for me on my birthday. You should have seen-" her speech was cut short by Hades pressing his lips to hers. She immediately pushed him away, unable to comprehend what he had done, and ran to her room.

Hades was thinking like a madman, he knew. He was just very angry that she had compared Demeter's garden to his.

When she reached her room, she shut the door, quite loudly, and fell to her knees. Why had he kissed her? He knew how she felt about him! Her thoughts were interrupted by a slender hand on her shoulder.

Hades was pacing through his room, deep in thought. He glanced up at his vanity for the100th time at the two boxes of rings. One held an emerald ring attached to a clear band. The other was a pure black ring and a pure black band.

"Lord Hades? My sir, are you ok?" a concerned voice interrupted his pacing and he stopped to look at the occupant of the voice.

Thanatos, his almost-son, stood in the doorway. He had been like the son Hades never had. He had hard, steely gray eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a midnight blue toga that went from his neck to his calf.

"Yes, Thanatos; I am fine; just a little stressed and uncertain."

"If I may, about what? If I can, I'd like to assist you in any way I can."

Hades explained his situation to Thanatos who listened intensely. In the end, he offered only one suggestion: "Go to her, my lord. Ask her."

Persephone turned around to see Hecate, who had worried filled eyes. "Hello Hecate. You wouldn't mind to have by any chance anything to eat or drink, would you?"

"I don't; but I could take you to the dining hall, if you'd like." Persephone nodded at Hecate's silent invitation.

Soon Hecate had led her to a very grand room. Persephone didn't really pay attention to the details; she just sat down in a chair marked "Persephone".

Soon a plate of food was placed in front of her and she began to indulge herself in the unique flavors. She did not notice Hecate usher a very familiar figure over or Hecate taking her leave.

"I had been worried when I did not find you in your room. I am just pleased to see you unharmed." The kind voice directed towards her had cut through her heart like a knife, sending her nerves on edge. She raised her eyes, not her head.

Hades sat next to her, looking at her in a predatory way. He was holding a wrapped small box. I need to talk to you Persephone. Please, look at me." He was granted no answer.

He sighed and decided to take charge. He lifted her head up so she was forced to look at him. "I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." He heard only a sharp intake of breathing as a response. "I would treat you as a queen, not just a wife. I would show you that I can give many emotions, not just fear."

"I can't. You don't even know what I like. How could you say that you want to marry me?"

"I say this because I have never harbored such strong feelings for anyone. Please, give me a chance."

"I-I can't. My mother would be furious and she is already angry at my other suitors. Besides, I am afraid of you and still unhappy at the way you have treated me. What can you offer?"

"I can shower you with riches and love. A mountain of your heart's desires wrapped in a box. I can give you your freedom, your everything. I can be a good husband, I promise you that." And at that, he leaned down to capture her lips.

He wouldn't take no as an answer this time. Without asking, he slid the ring on her narrow finger and the ring melded onto her finger. It was now a part of her.

"Hades, I will give you but one chance to prove yourself worthy of my love. Use it well."

Hades was ecstatic that she had agreed and swung her around, despite Persephone's concerns. Then her put her in his arms and led her to a new room.

Persephone had no idea where Hades was taking her; hopefully somewhere peaceful. She was led to a set of brown doors was went inside. There was a pink and purple colored bed with soft blankets and comfortable pillows. There was a lovely azure closet and vanity, the closet full of dresses, blouses, sandals, boots, jeans, etc. There was also a large bookcase chockfull of gardening books, mystery novels, and adventure stories. It had even a hearth to warm up by!

"Do you like it?" Hades was smiling.

"It's lovely. Thank you very much." Her voice was quivering.

"Persephone? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired from today." She heaved a great yawn.

Hades nodded in understanding and brought her over to the bed, where he kissed her on the forehead before saying "Goodnight my love." Then she had fallen asleep.

After Hades saw his love's eyes close, he smiled and left the room. He made his way back to his own bedchambers, where he found all of his friends and servants.

"How did it go? Did she agree?" Thanatos said, looking worried. Hades just smiled and nodded.

"She has decided to give me a chance. I will use it well." He was looking very pleased with himself at the moment.

All of his friends cheered for him. He had told them all of the details for the wedding before he had them to leave and he had given into the world of Morpheus.

_**Chapter Three: the Meeting of the Minions**_

The next day, Persephone had awoken feeling well-rested. She made her way over to the closet to choose an outfit. After a few minutes, she found an outfit that seemed suffice. She put on a red blouse, brown boots, gray tights, and a black skirt that was decorated with white spots. Just as she had put on the shoes, Hades came in.

"Good morning, Persephone. I take it you slept peacefully?"

Persephone mumbled a response, not looking at him. She still felt uncomfortable around him. Persephone mumbled and "excuse me," then headed to the Dining Room, with Hades hot on her trail.

"Persephone, wait!"

Persephone decided to change her path and instead headed towards the garden. Once she had gone inside, she went on the tree swing. She noticed that someone was behind her on the swing, pushing her.

"Why did you run away? All I did was say good morning."

Hades stopped pushing and waited for an answer from his fiancé. Her breathing had quickened and her nerves were on edge. She got up and started to walk in the direction of the door, but Hades stopped her; by clenching her forearms in an iron grip. "My love, answer me."

"Because… you make me uncomfortable. How could you not? You have blood-colored eyes sometimes and at other times they're the color of death. You produce a menacing aura and you frighten me."

With this, she hung her head, anticipating an attack. She did look up when hands were holding her. Hades had her in his arms!

He made his way to her bedroom once more; what was he planning?

He set her down on the bed and looked her in the eye. "When you said you would marry me, you also promised me and yourself that you'd give me a chance. How can you give me a chance when 1) you run away from me every time I see you and 2) you don't trust me?"

He then kissed her, just like last night. This time he was sweet and not forceful, though. "Give me a chance."

And with that he held her hands and led her to the Dining Room. There was Coco Puffs, Eggo Waffles, and red Solo Cups full of orange juice. She ate thoroughly in the same seat as last night, just as Hades did.

"Let us play a game." Hades' suggestion surprised her.

"What kind of game?"

"A bonding game. We each ask questions about each other and we keep answering until there are no more questions."

"OK."

"I'll go first… What is your favorite flower?"

"Narcissus. What is your favorite animal?"

"Either horses or dogs. What is your favorite color?"

"Green."

This game kept going for hours until neither of them had any breath in them. Some of the answers were too funny. Like when Persephone asked what Hades thought of Aphrodite, he said "A love-sick mule."

Soon a large group of people came in. There was Hecate, and she was the only one that Persephone recognized. There was a lady with wavy dark black hair and equally dark eyes; she wore an icy blue blouse with dark denim jeans. There were many men. There was a man who had on Squirtle pajamas and Bunny slippers; he had orange freckles, a pair of brown cow eyes, and a head of brown bedhead hair. There was a man next to him, trying to keep the PJ man's eyes open. He had white robes covering him; he had gold eyes and black curly hair. Next to Hecate there was a man that Hades informed her was Thanatos. Finally she saw a man that stood next to the unidentified woman. He had short blond hair and amber eyes; he wore a silver tux with a ruby tie. Before long, two nymphs walked in as well.

"Hello I am Thanatos." Said the already identified deity.

"Hello I am Hypnos." Yawned the man in the Squirtle Pajamas.

"Hello I am Morpheus." Stated the golden-eyed deity.

"Hello I am Nyx." The unidentified woman introduced herself.

"Hello I am Erebus." Said the man next to her.

"Greetings! I am Leuce." One of the nymphs said, with the voice of singing doves. She had a light green complexion and green elf ears; she had also deep, intense blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wore a turquoise blouse with black jeans and black boots.

"Greetings! I am Minthe." The other nymph said, with the voice of running water. She had an olive-green complexion and dark green hair; she also had light green eyes and wore a green blouse and camo shorts.

Persephone nodded, slow and unsure; unfamiliar with the gain of attention. She gave Hades a confused glance.

"I brought my loyal servants down here to meet you, since you are going to be ruling beside me. Nyx, is the goddess of night, and will tend to your clothes. If you need any information or directions, go to her. Thanatos, the god of death, will be helping you if you need anything to know about the souls. Erebus, the god of darkness, Hypnos, the god of sleep, and Morpheus, the god of dreams, will be assisting me."

"I… I am Persephone, the child of life, and also known as Kore." Persephone stuttered before bowing and leaving; causing many confused looks. Luckily Hades knew why and explained.

"She is not used to the attention, I'm afraid. You will have to excuse her for that. I am currently trying to get her to come out of her shell, so to speak."

"We understand, sir. You were the same way, if I remember correctly." Nyx smiled at the memories of him blushing to judge a soul. "I will go and join her. I need to start helping her anyways. Might as well be now."

Soon Nyx was after her, trying to catch up. Where was that girl? She soon found Persephone's bedroom and entered to see Persephone meditating. She had a pot full of soil in front of her.

Soon something happened. A vine shot out of the pot at least two meters tall. Seconds later, so did a second, a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and a seventh. She was concentrating, not meditating! Soon flowers started to bloom among the vines in various places. Persephone turned around and smiled at Nyx.

"Hello, Nyx. How… nice of you to stop by."

"I have gotten you something to take care of… and no; it is not anything that is floral." She added with a smirk. "But I won't tell you anything else unless you come with me right now." And with that she left, not bothering to see that Persephone shrugged and stood up to follow.

_**Chapter Four: the Horse, the Marriage, and the Pomegranate**_

Persephone followed Nyx, who was making her way through the castle with ease. They came to a stop at the doors that led to an unfamiliar place. Nyx gestured to Persephone to enter; so she made her way inside and gasped.

She and Nyx were standing in a field that was surrounded by a wrap-around white picket fence. There were two rectangular crates, one filled with food, one filled with water. There were several horses but only one stood out from the rest. It was a horse with a black mixed in with amber mane connected to its long, broad, auburn neck. It had no saddle, unlike the other horses.

"Its name is Arion, and it runs at the speed of sound. It has never been tamed and it seems to have taken its own path; a path of wild." Nyx was keeping her distance from the great stallion.

Persephone walked towards the horse in wonder. She had ridden many horses before, but never one like this. First, she put a hand onto the stallion's muzzle, signaling that she meant no harm. Next she began to climb upon its bare back, her hands gripping the wild mane. Before another second was wasted, the steed reared on its hind legs before it began galloping at a steady pace, then breaking into a wild run. With the wind blowing in her hair and the steed going at the impossible speed, she felt like there was nothing to worry about, no responsibilities, nothing could stop her. She threw her head back and heaved a yell of joy.

"Wait for me!" She heard Nyx's voice and looked back to see her on a white horse, trying to catch up in a hopeless attempt.

When Arion finally began to decelerate, both of the girls were laughing, with their hair all over the place and their stomachs hurting from all the bellowing of laughter.

"We'd better leave for dinner soon. After all the wedding is tomorrow…" Nyx started to let her voice trail.

"I suppose so."

Soon the duo were heading back to the Dining Room. Nyx was very interesting! She is currently married to Erebus and sired Thanatos. Her favorite color is the color of an icy-blue. She had a secret love of puppies even.

Before long, they had reached the Dining Room. Hades sat in his usual seat. Hecate sat in a plum-colored seat, Thanatos sat in a seat that was grey with skull handles, Erebus sat in a black seat next to an icy-blue seat where Nyx sat, and Morpheus sat in a deep dark blue seat next to Hypnos who sat in a white seat.

Persephone sat down in her usual seat next to Hades who had covered her hand with his very quickly once she sat down. She was served a plate of medium rare steak with a side of French fries. She nearly swallowed it whole.

Soon she and everyone else had finished eating and started to depart to their own bedrooms. Hades however followed his bride-to-be to her newly accustomed bedroom. When she reached her destination, she closed the door and began to put on a rose patterned nightgown, so Hades waited outside of the door patiently. When he heard her put away some clothes, he decided to take a peak. She was getting herself into the big bed when he walked inside. She jumped in surprise at the sound of his footsteps on the cold, marble flooring.

"Hades! You startled me; don't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry if I had scared you, I just wanted to say goodnight to you one last time before tomorrow."

"Oh… right." Her voice sounded deflated and defeated. Hades grew worried rather quickly, his over-protective-husband instincts kicking in.

"My love, are you OK? Are you unwell?" he felt her forehead for a temperature, but Persephone swatted his hand away, laughing.

"I'm not sick; I'm a goddess, I'm not going to get the flu. No, it's just that I had always imagined my mother handing me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, my father walking me down the aisle, and my sisters and friends as my bridesmaids." Her voice was filled with an amount of longing. Hades frowned at the way her eyes glazed over when she talked about her fantasy.

"I'm afraid none of that will happen, my dear. But you will have an even better wedding than anticipated. I will promise you that." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet Persephone; I will see you in the morning." And with that he left.

Soon sleep claimed them both and they had given into the urge of Morpheus.

The next morning-

Hades had woken and went into the nearest basin fir the quickest shower in all of the history of showers. Afterwards he got dried off and dressed himself in a glinting silver tuxedo complete with a ruby tie and silver shoes. Finally he did his hair (as best as he could; his hair totally hated him).

Meanwhile, Persephone had awoken with great urgency and had dressed herself in an emerald ball gown with amber jewelry and black heels. She held a bouquet of handmade flowers- roses made of rubies, tulips made of topaz, and daffodils made of diamonds.

Before long, Thanatos was leading Hades to the center of the Underworld, as was Nyx leading Persephone. There were as many necessary chairs provided, many of them had a single dark purple strip of color against the main color- black. Nyx had on an icy blue prom dress that had strips of gold decorating it. Thanatos wore a gray jacket over a plain obsidian T-shirt, complete with grey slacks and black gym shoes. Persephone saw Hecate, Erebus, an unfamiliar man, and Morpheus on her way to the destination of the wedding. Hecate wore a very pale green prom dress that complemented her pale complexion. Erebus wore an outfit very similar to the one that Thanatos wore. The unfamiliar man- Charon, Nyx told her- wore a black robe that went from his shoulders to his bare feet and was complete with a matching hood that captured his face in the shadows. Morpheus wore a black jacket over a white tee along with a red bow-tie. Meanwhile, Hades saw Hypnos, Leuce, and Minthe on his way back to the wedding area. Hypnos wore his usual PJ's- unsurprisingly. Leuce wore a natural looking dark brown dress that reached her calve with glass slippers. Minthe was wearing a dark green blouse with olive-green slacks and brown boots.

When Persephone and Hades locked eyes, hades saw that Persephone was on edge and he grew worried. Her eyes were darting at every single movement; her hands were clenching the bouquet in a steel-like iron grip. He linked his right elbow with her left one and led her down an aisle decorated with a floral arch.

"Are you ready for this?" He said, his voice soft, sweet, and comforting.

"I… I'm not sure. I'm very nervous; my knees are wobbling and I'm…," she stopped; her head spinning.

"I have a suggestion that may help; would you like to try it?" She nodded slowly and unsurely; what was he planning?

"Breathe in and out through your nose and mouth; clear your mind." She did as requested and she began to relax and the dizziness lessened.

Soon they came to a podium where Charon awaited them, holding a scroll from which he recited.

"Hades, you are brought here today in the name of love and friendship and trust. You have come to this place in seeking marriage in Persephone, the daughter of Life and 'she who eats the light.' Have you done this?"

"I have done this." Hades replied in a strong voice, his body beginning to glow a dark, dusty glow. He somehow seemed stronger and reborn. His lean muscles glowed and his eyes became the color of molten lava- they were molten lava. Charon directed his attention to the bride.

"And you, Persephone have agreed to marry Hades, the Beneficent One and the Dark lord. Is this not true?"

"I…" All eyes were on her. She started to hyperventilate before stealing a glance at Hades for comfort. He had on a non-judging expression, but looked so vulnerable that it nearly caused her to melt. "It is correct." Her voice was once again sharp and strong.

Soon Persephone's body began to glow as well. A layer of light green surrounded her and she began to feel renewed once again. Her eyes were bright and vibrant, seeking to see the souls.

"Then by the fates, your paths are now forever intertwined. Hades, you may kiss your wife!"

Hades turned to Persephone, his smile forever broad. He placed a soft, yet forceful kiss on Persephone's lips. Everyone cheered the two lovers on and once they parted, Persephone gave a good, strong throw and let go of the bouquet. Hecate twirled in a fancy way and shot upward and caught the bundle of flowers.

After everyone had settled down, many of the people made their way to the food court. Persephone and Hades, however, stayed together throughout the rest of the day. Hades brought Persephone to an empty table where a single fruit was laid.

"Persephone, I cannot keep you down here forever; your mother must have made at least one private meeting with your father and he will know where to look: here. And the only way for you to stay is to eat the food of the dead." He gestured to the fruit- a pomegranate. "I will not force you; I will give you the option."

Persephone thought- long and hard. On one hand, she had come to love the Underworld and all that live in it. On the other hand, she missed the sunlight of Apollo's chariot, and the tickling of the grass, and gossiping with her nymph friends. The pomegranate was an octagon shaped red fruit with three openings on the top. It looked ripe and very juicy. She picked up the cursed fruit in her pale palm and peeled off the hard skin. There were plentiful seeds and she wasn't too hungry. None the less, she picked out six tiny seeds and popped them in her mouth. A surprisingly popping flavor infiltrated her mouth.

Persephone set down the fruit and looked at her… husband. He looked like she had handed him the most amazing gift in the whole galaxy. She looked around and noticed that they were all alone; no one else was in the room. Hades bent down and picked his wife up, bridal style, to his own room.

There were portraits of every single resident of the Underworld, including Persephone. There was also a bookcase full of hard covered and non-hard covered books, a pure black closet outlined with a hint of silver, and a bed that had skull bedding and pillow cases. Skull wallpaper covered the walls and gray carpet covered the ground.

Hades set her down on the bed and lay down next to her. "Thank you for eating the pomegranate. In return, I would like to show my thanks by…" He gestured to the bed.

"I see what you mean," Persephone said, with an all-knowing smirk.

Soon, the newly wedded couple were in a very peaceful sleep, with a very cold thief coming after them.

The next morning was calm, which was rare. Hades and Persephone did not have a chance of being separated; at least until a shivering Hermes appeared.

Hermes had on his usual winged helmet and winged shoes; other than that he looked completely unrecognizable. He had on a full wool coat and earmuffs on underneath his helmet. He also had bits of ice and snow covering various places.

"Hermes; what are you doing here? And why do you look like a frozen god?"

"Because Demeter is throwing a fit about you stealing away her daughter and made the blizzard of the century! I need to bring her back immediately." He said with renewed urgency.

"I'm coming Hermes. Just hold on." Persephone gave a peck of a kiss to the displeased death god and earned an unbelieving jaw drop from the thief. "I'm ready. Let's go before mother goes on a rampage."

Hermes grabbed his sister's wrist and they were engulfed in a vibrant, harsh light; so bright it nearly blinded Persephone. They were suddenly outside the door of the Olympus Throne Room.

Hermes pushed open the door and they walked inside. Before long (meaning two steps) Persephone was trapped in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Kore! My baby, what did my monster of a brother do to you? Did he harm you?" Demeter was checking her daughter's body for bruises or forceful injuries.

"DEMETER!" Hades voice brought butterflies to Persephone's stomach. "Please let go of my wife!"

"She is not your wife; she is my DAUGHTER! And it would do you well to remember that." Demeter's usually calm demeanor had collapsed.

"MOTHER!" Persephone's anger had grown too much for her to handle; how dare Demeter try to reprimand her husband! "You are WRONG and so is my husband. I am both a daughter and a wife."

"That is correct my daughter; and now, if there are no more intrusions or interruptions, let this meeting begin." Persephone knew that this voice belonged to no one other than her father.

It was then she took in her surroundings.

Demeter had on a rather dark green blouse with dark denim jeans and black boots; her dark brown hair was left down and only decorated with a light green barrette.

Aphrodite was wearing a lavender dress that reached her ankle, completed with golden sandals and stunning jewelry; her honey-blond hair was wavy and stopped just below her back.

Hephaestus had on navy blue overalls over a worn-out grey short sleeved shirt that showed off how much muscle he had; his black scruffy beard had been trimmed.

Artemis had no makeup added upon her chocolate colored complexion and her midnight blue eyes were shown off with the help of her slightly less dark blue dress; her braided black hair reached over her shoulders and she was carrying a brass bow and a wooden quiver full of brass arrows.

Ares had on a soldier's uniform and carried a large gun in one hand and a silver sword in another. Athena had on a grey long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and brown Ugg's.

Apollo was wearing a pure white Tee with white slacks and white gym shoes; he had perfect sun kissed skin and a blinding smile, not to mention gorgeous sky blue eyes and wavy blond hair.

Zeus had long black wavy hair than reached just under his shoulders with a matching beard and sky blue eyes as well; he wore a gold Tee with brown slacks and brown gym shoes.

Hera had on a pure white dress with golden sandals; her light blue eyes were decorated with pitch black mascara and glittery purple eye shadow, she had red lipstick on with the perfect shade of blush and her perfect brown hair was braided and slung over her shoulder.

Dionysus had a leopard skinned toga complete with a grape vine wreath on his pitch black curly hair and golden slippers; his pure purple eyes held a bit of madness in them.

Hestia was on the floor next to a burning piece of firewood. She had a light pink blouse with a brown mini skirt and brown boots; her multicolored eyes full of hope, humor and confidence.

Poseidon had a deep blue toga complete with golden sandals and a white cape; his charcoal black hair was as wild as his green eyes- untamed like the sea.

"Persephone, daughter of Life and bride of Death, come forward." Her father's voice was booming and it almost deafened her. Persephone took many steps forward as she walked up to her father's throne and kneeled, bowing her head.

"We are here to listen to your story; begin your tale."

"It was the day fall had started; I was with my friends when I heard footsteps nearing me. When I looked up, I saw it was my uncle Hades. He grabbed me by the arms and tossed me into a black chariot, the same one he traveled into the underworld with me inside it. Once inside, he took me to a room to stay in. Later on, he brought someone named Hecate to take care of me; after I was introduced to her, I was supposed to eat, but I was brought to a garden where Hades had kissed me. I was shocked and confused so I had retreated back to my bedroom where Hecate was waiting for me. She saw I was famished so she led me to a place to eat. When I was finishing my meal, Hecate left and Hades appeared. He had then proposed to me, pleading that I give him a chance. And I said yes. Then later on, Hades brought me to a new room, one that was just for me. When I had awoken the next day, hades came into my room. I was still frightened by him so I wanted to get much distance. I walked to the garden where Hades convinced me to try to give him a chance. Afterwards, I had met Nyx, who gave me a horse named Arion, Thanatos, Hypnos, Erebus, and Morpheus. The next day we were married and I had AGREED," Persephone glared at her mother when she said this. "To eat six pomegranate seeds. And here we are, when the next morning Hermes came."

"I have an idea," everyone turned to Hades. "Since there are twelve months in a year, how about Persephone stays with me for six months, say fall and winter, and for the rest of the year with Demeter?"

"An ingenious idea, Hades!" Persephone's eyes lit up and she delivered a kiss to his cheek, causing her mother to shriek.

"Then in the names of the gods, let it be done!" Zeus exclaimed, before giving a document to Hades, Demeter, and Persephone. Hades spelled his name: Hades, Persephone spelled her name: **Persephone **and Demeter hesitating before she wrote her name down as well: Demeter.

When Demeter had finished writing her name, the document closed itself up and went back into the bulging palm of Zeus. "Now that that is settled, we need to decide the punishment for Demeter. After all, she did create starvation, nearly killed a newborn child named Demophon, and was completely irrational."

"I say that she is to return to Olympus only when Hades is allowed; she will practically be banned after all." Apollo had suggested.

"Very well; all who agree?" all of the deities hands went up in agreement. "Then in the name of the gods, it is done!"

After the meeting, all of the deities went outside to see the newlywed couple depart, for it was the first day of spring.

"My love, I will miss you terribly. Hopefully time will pass by quickly." Hades' eye were remorseful and it nearly brought tears to Persephone's- no, in the time spent with her mother, she was Kore- eyes.

"Do not fret; I will see you soon."

And with that, the two had given each other a goodbye kiss and Hades had left the surface world and entered his home- alone. At the same time, Kore trudged up to her mother, who was more than happy to see her brother gone.

_**Chapter Five: the Reunion, the Death of Leuce, the Rape of Pirithous, and the Betrayal of Minthe**_

Six months later-

Persephone had a very large bulge in her stomach, and she was achingly sore. Her mother had been anything but sweet, regarding her husband. She even tried to hit her in the stomach with a frying pan, but Persephone-as Kore had turned it into a very large sunflower.

"My love! It feels like I have not seen you in millennia; the Underworld seems so empty without you there."

"Well, when spring comes, you will have some company," Persephone said, gesturing to her bulging stomach.

"Are…are you…" Hades was uncertain about finishing his question.

"Pregnant; yes Hades I am," she pulled out a rectangular screen that had the image of three babies. "Two girls and a boy."

"I… I'm going to be a father!" Hades exclaimed, swinging his wife in the air.

All of the Underworld minions were waiting patiently for their king and queen to return. They were bustling with excitement at the thought of their friends reunited once more.

"Welcome back, Queen Persephone." All of them chorused in harmony, making Persephone smile fondly.

"It is good to see you all again."

"Come with me, my lady. Arion has become restless and you need to choose his outfit for the crowning." Nyx was smiling broadly.

"What… his outfit? For the crowning? What do you mean?" Persephone had been reduced from very happy to now, completely confused.

"In a few days, you will be crowned, _officially_, the Queen of the Underworld; you must decide what to wear, what Arion will wear, and learn about everything about the Underworld."

Persephone looked shocked, but nodded and followed Nyx to the stables. Arion had grown big and tall; and it now had strips of tan on its face. There was a pile of padding for him to wear next to his stable. Persephone walked up to it and found the perfect thing to wear. First, she washed his beautiful hair and dried him off; before cleaning out his hooves, which contained mud and dirt. Next, she grabbed a large brush and carefully unknotted his gorgeous mane and tail. Then she draped a purple and light green cloth over his back. He looked like a medieval horse; meaning majestic and regal.

"Well, what do you think?" Persephone turned to Nyx, who was looking very pleased with the outcome.

"Very nice, lady Persephone. Now come with me; I want to get you some books on the Underworld."

After saying goodbye to Arion, the two exited the stables and walked to a set of gold and brown trimmed doors. When they entered it, Persephone gasped.

There must have been at least thousands of bookcases full of vast knowledge. There were books on the Underworld, greatly known heroes and heroines, monsters and creatures, etc.

Nyx picked up the Pains and Healing for the Underworld, Underworld Areas, a Queen's Responsibilities, the Judging, and Childbirth. The first book contained information on all the illnesses, curses, pains, and deadly obstacles that were in the Underworld and also contained the cures for them and where to find them. The second book contained information on all the areas in the Underworld, and how to get there. The third book contained information on what the Queen of the Underworld's responsibilities and jobs are. The fourth book contained information on how to judge the souls, and who the other judges were. And the fifth book contained information on how to give birth and take care of children.

"You should take these books up to your room; don't read them yet because dinner will be ready soon." Nyx said.

Persephone and Nyx made their way back to Persephone's bedroom, chatting about Demeter and what she did to her daughter. When they exited, a very anguished cry was heard from the voice of Hades. The duo turned around to see Hecate running towards them.

"Hecate; what is wrong?" Nyx was growing worried at the sight of Hecate in a panic.

"Leuce's forest has been stripped of life," Hecate took a step forward. "Nyx; Leuce… has died."

The three goddesses raced to the location of the now dead nymph; which was with Hades in the Elysium Fields. There were many clouds in the sky; a blue sky at that. Green, lush, soft grass tickled Persephone's feet. Many varieties of trees littered the ground and almost all of them bore fruit.

Soon Hades came into view and Persephone was shocked and heartbroken. Hades had a duo of streams on his cheek. But that was not the heartbreaking part. It was what he was holding that had hurt her heart. Leuce was in his arms and her beautiful clear complexion had now been tarnished; her face was chalk white and her eyes were closed. Her hair was dirty and unkempt.

Hades had a hole dug into the ground a few inches away from him. He kneeled down and gently placed Leuce in the hole, choking on his tears. When he stood, Leuce's body glowed a beautiful pink and rosy color. Then once the glow died down, Leuce's body had changed. Her pale complexion had now been returned to her light green color.

A plentiful amount of dirt flew onto Leuce's body and something amazing happened. A gorgeous white poplar tree erupted from where she lay buried. Within minutes over thousands of leaves grew and it glowed a ghostly white.

"It is her spirit plant," Everyone turned to Persephone as she spoke. "A spirit plant is when someone dies; a nature item of some sort is produced from their soul. In this case, Leuce has turned into a beautiful white poplar tree."

"How do you know that?" Erebus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Erebus, she's a goddess of SPRING; I think she would know about these kinds of things." Nyx rolled her eyes and elbowed her husband.

Hades just nodded and cleared his throat before he said "I think it's time we retire for the day; good night."

Everyone could see how mournful he was so they did as requested. Persephone had followed Hades to his room by his side. Once inside, Hades ushered her inside as well. Persephone sat down on the bed next to Hades and turned to him.

"Hades; are you alright, my love?"

"Yes… I'm fine. It's just that Leuce was one of my best friends and…"

"I understand; it's OK. Would you mind telling me how you met her?"

"You see, her father, Oceanus, had been a real awful father to her and cursed her, for what she never said. When I saw her, all alone, I asked her if she would like to come here where she would find peace at last; she had agreed. And now she has died."

"I am so sorry Hades; I had not known that."

It was then she noticed that Hades had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead before retreating back to her own room. After three straight hours of reading, she decided to get a late night snack- maybe a granola bar or a bag of Chex mix.

So she left her room, a lantern in her hand, and headed for the kitchen. Little did she know that prying eyes were set on her. Persephone walked into the kitchen to see a crying Minthe.

"Minthe," Persephone had a feeling she knew why she was shedding tears. "Is this about your sister?"

Minthe nodded her head, wiped her eyes, and bowed. "Is… is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes actually; is there an apple or anything to nibble on, I'm reading some books and I'm rather hungry."

"Of course my lady; just a moment…" Minthe disappeared behind a pantry before returning with an apple, a banana, a pomegranate smoothie, and a small bag of Puppy Chow. "Will this be suffice?"

"Yes Minthe, thank you very much for your assistance."

Minthe nodded then bowed. "I must return to my room now; I assume you will too?"

"Yes I will Minthe; good night." Persephone's lips curled into a smile.

"Good night my lady."

Persephone left the kitchen and headed back to her own room to finish reading her books that Nyx had given her.

The next morning Hades had awoken and went to check up on his wife; he found her over a study desk, asleep, with her head tucked into her arms, sleeping soundly.

"My love; wake up-" He was interrupted by Minthe pulling on his arm, ushering him to be quiet.

"What is it, Minthe?"

"My lord, she was up very late last night; at 1 o' clock, she came to me for a late-night snack because she had been reading up on how to become Queen. I thought we should let her sleep." Minthe said, rolling her eyes before placing her hands on Hades' shoulders, to which he shook off.

"What are you DOING?" Hades whispered.

Minthe rolled her eyes once more before smirking and pressing her body to his; Hades was looking around frantically for a way out of this. He was so out of it that at first he didn't notice Minthe kissing him until he heard his wife's voice screech.

"HADES! YOU… YOU BETRAYED ME!" she stomped over to Minthe, yanking her head away from her husband. "AND YOU, I TRUSTED YOU! YOOU MUNIPULATOR! HOW DARE YOU!" Minthe was screeching in peril, what would this girl do?

Since Minthe's hair was clenched in only one hand, Persephone's other hand was reeled behind her back. That hand started to glow a vibrant orange. She shot her hand at Minthe's face and it exploded in a terrifying light that blinded Hades.

When he was no longer blinded, he felt a sharp sting to his cheek. Persephone, the girl who believed in peace and harmony, had slapped him! And where Minthe had once stood, a plant replaced her. He turned his attention to his enraged wife.

"Persephone my love… please let me explain…" He was delivered another smack to his throbbing cheek.

"No! I had TRUSTED you; and THAT was a HUGE MISTAKE!"

At this, Hecate, Erebus, Nyx, Charon, Hypnos, and Morpheus raced inside the room. It took all of the servants to successfully restrain the soon-to-be queen.

"My lady; what is wrong?" Nyx had grown worried and afraid for her safety at the sight of the red slap marks on Hades' cheek.

"He is a disgusting, lying, scheming, unfaithful excuse for a husband!" Persephone spat as she shook all of the servants off her and stormed out of the room.

"M…my lord, what did you to do to her that has angered her so?" Hecate said, her voice quivering.

Hades told them all what had happened and ordered them to go and find her. _What have I done?_ Hades thought to himself.

Persephone was running through the palace, tears staining her face. _How could Hades do this to me…? I thought he loved me. _Persephone thought to herself, not caring where she went.

Finally she decided to go to Arion; riding him always calmed her down. When she saw the horse she ran to it; flinging her arms around its broad neck, before climbing onto his back. Arion reared on its hind legs and went into the direction of the doors that Persephone had entered from; luckily the doors were still open so he didn't have to break it down.

Persephone still had her arms clinging to Arion's neck as he rode on. She looked up and saw the place he was running to: the garden.

When he was inside, she slid off his back and saw that her mood had affected the garden; the flowers had drooped, the trees had withered, and the fountain was dried up.

Persephone closed her eyes and kneeled down, concentrating. Slowly water began to trickle in the fountain once more; she could hear it. Then the withered trees had started to straighten and heal, returning to the beauty they are. Finally the flowers had regrown and multiplied into millions.

"My lady, you have healed your garden once more; that is good." A voice startled Persephone.

Persephone turned around and saw Charon behind her. He looked the same as the wedding except his hood had fallen down, uncovering his face. He had floppy golden hair along with high, pale cheekbones, rich blue eyes, and rosy lips.

Persephone hurriedly turned back to the garden, trying to prevent Charon from seeing her newly formed tears; her attempts in vain.

"My lord did not kiss her, you know. She kissed him; and he tried to fight back. He is heartbroken at the moment, worried for you."

"Whatever…" Persephone went up to Arion and once more rode him. What she did not notice was that Charon also had a horse to ride.

"My lady, please wait for a minute!"

She pretended to pay him no heed and sped up, urging the horse to go faster. Arion obliged and traveled at maximum speed. When he stopped, they were in her bedroom; Hades wasn't, thankfully. Arion and Persephone went inside; and Persephone slid down and locked the door.

"Oh Arion; what should I do?" Persephone said, feeling completely hopeless.

_Go to him sister. He is searching for you, just like everyone else is because he feels guilt. He- sister! Behind you!_

Cool! The horse could speak to her! Persephone had no time to look behind her as a knife was placed to her pale neck. Then a hand wrapped around her breast, disgustingly.

"No one can save you now, my _queen._"

Hades was looking everywhere for his beloved before he saw Charon come up to him.

"My lord, she is in her room, with the door locked along with Arion and a stranger. He is hurting her. Please you need to go to her."

Hades wasted no time as he rushed to her room, unlocking the door, just peaking in a little. He saw a man groping his wife, while at the same time stroking her neck with a knife. He removed his offending hand and used it to turn her around to face him.

He had brown floppy hair with brown lustful eyes and a tan skin tone. He put his mouth up to hers, keeping a rhythm in sync. She tried to push him away, or keeping her mouth sealed off to him but he punched the poor girl in the rib cage and she gasped; the stranger took advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth, much to her dismay. His knife clattered to the ground as he further groped her with one hand, and using the other one to smash their bodies together.

Finally he pulled away and she could breathe. He started to suck at her neck then, before she used all her might to kick him in the groin. He gasped in pain then kicked her in the thigh, causing her to lose balance. He then kicked her face and sat on her stomach; she was squirming and trying to wriggle her way free.

He used both of his hands to pull her arms to her sides; restraining her. Then he kissed her again and again before sucking on her neck.

"I am Pirithous and you," he said moaning in lust. "Are going to be my consort. I saw you when you went to Minthe last night and once you left, I put the idea of affairs into her mind." He then did something so awful; it had paralyzed both Hades and Persephone. He did something so awful, so hideous, they both cried. He raped the queen.

Once he was done kissed her again and did almost everything again. He would have stolen her innocence again; had not Hades interfered.

Hades stormed into the room, and seized Pirithous by the neck in an iron grip; making no kind of breathing possible. He then flung the rapist into the wall, but did not kill him; no he had other plans for him. He summoned a portal and said seethingly "You will stay in this dungeon for a week, and then the real pain will start." Then he was gone.

Hades rushed over to his love, who was shaking uncontrollably on the ground. Pirithous had left cuts and marks all over his wife. Hades turned her over so she was looking at him. Her usually light and cheerful eyes were dim and watery; her lip was quivering in fear.

"Persephone, my love, I am so sorry for what that vile beast did to you." Hades didn't need to look up to know Arion was gone. Hades picked up his wife by the knees, bridal-style, to her bed. Then he kissed her forehead, promised to come back to check on her, then left. Once he did, Hecate came inside; her eyes flooded with relief. That is, until she saw Persephone crying.

"My lady; are you ok?"

Then came many other voices; Charon's calm and collected one, Thanatos' silky and handsome one, Erebus' hard and rugged one, Hypnos' soft and tired one, Nyx worried and charming one, and Morpheus' solid and serious one.

"No I am not, Hecate. I… I have just been raped…" Persephone covered her face with her hands and sobbed silently while everyone had gone completely silent.

"By Lord Hades? I do not believe this, my lady; he would never do such a thing." Charon tried to say.

"No, not by him, by someone else; by a man known as Pirithous." Everyone but Nyx had taken a step back at this; she had gone over to her friend.

"I am very sorry, my lady and I wish I could have prevented it.

It is ok; there is nothing you could have done." Persephone smiled before saying "Ummm… could everyone turn around for a minute? I'm still… um… naked."

Everyone smiled and smirked as a faint blush caught Persephone's cheeks. "Of course my lady, it is no problem." Nyx said, before all of them turned around long enough for Persephone to put on a nightgown.

"All clear; you can turn around!"

When everyone turned back around to face their queen, they saw how famished she was; so Nyx left to go to the mess hall and find a nymph. She found one who obediently gave her a pomegranate smoothie. The glass held red liquids infused with bloody seeds. Nyx wasted no time delivering it to the soon to be queen.

Persephone gulped the drink down in less than five slurps. She suddenly felt invigorated at the intense flavor of the drink.

"Feeling better, Persephone?

"Yes Nyx, I am feeling much better; thank you very much, my friend." Persephone smiled a warm and welcome smile at her friend.

Persephone then saw a headful of pure black hair and knew who it was. Only one person she knew had such hair, plus one eye red, the other eye black, chalk-white skin, and such an aura.

"Hades, come inside, won't you?" Her voice was small and worried as he turned to leave.

However, before he actually COULD leave, a chocolate-brown hand stopped him. Thanatos was gripping his shoulder and turning him around, in the direction of his wife. Thanatos gave a slight push and Hades stumbled forward.

"We will leave you two alone for the time being; we will return later on." Thanatos said, smirking as everyone else got the hint and left the two lovers alone.

At first there was only silence, which Persephone thought to be unwelcome, so she broke the silence. "Thank you for helping me Hades; Zeus knows what could have happened."

"It is no problem, my love. He was a disgusting man and I have the perfect idea for a punishment. There is just one flaw…" Hades had his head low.

"What is this flaw that you have mentioned?"

"He won't come out of the cell, this I know. I will need someone to lure him out…" He was looking at his wife expectantly.

"So let me get this straight… You want me to go into his cell, defenseless, drive him into lust, and bring him back to you, so he can get a punishment?" Persephone looked amused and suspicious as Hades nodded slowly. Then she let out a defeated sight and snapped her fingers. She was wearing a bikini tied shirt, booty shorts, and high heels instead of a sea green nightgown.

_**Chapter Six: Pirithous' Punishment**_

"When is this to be arranged; now, tomorrow, next week, when?"

"Right now, my love." He sounded like this was not going to end well.

Soon they walked to a room marked **Prisoners**, and Hades ushered her inside. It was a good thing she took acting lessons from Dionysus.

"H-hello; P-Pirithous are you in there? I need to-" She was tackled from behind; she knew it had to be him.

"What do you want; you got me locked up in here. Unless you are ready to be my consort, get out of here." His rough voice sent her into shock (acting).

"P-please… I have no one to go to. Hades had hurt me badly; please help me. I would love to be your consort, if allowed…" Suddenly her lips were invaded by his and she had to fight the urge to punch him in the gut, or else her plan would be ruined. Instead she "responded."

He finally released her from his own lips and she saw his eyes were shining. "I have sent an SOS signal to a friend of mine, Thesus. He should be here in an hour to release me… and you."

"I see; Hades said that if you can change his mind about me, he would gladly hand me over to you," she stopped, caressing his cheek. He looked like he was thinking it over before agreeing to one condition.

"He must give me millions of jewels as well; I need to pay my friend for his assistance."

"I'm sure he would do that for such a strong man." She leaned into his arms only to be kissed again.

"Also, I want to negotiate your well-being when my friend comes here. Just to clarify."

"Of course you will; do not worry about a thing." Persephone nodded and started to get up, but he pulled her back down into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" He was smirking an unnerving smirk, with lustful eyes and raised eyebrows.

Persephone did not say a single word; because she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. She tried to stand up again, but he held her in place. It was then Hades stormed in, feigning anger. "Persephone, what are you DOING in here?! I told you to stay in your room, not squirm your way into this place!"

He yanked Persephone out of Pirithous' arms and dragged her out of the room, closing and locking the door, before turning to her. "Well, did you find anything out about the dinner?"

"Yes I did, He wants to only talk when a friend of his comes, in about an hour, that he wants me as his consort, and also he wants to be paid in millions of jewels." Obviously Pirithous knew that Hades was the god of riches.

"I see, now we have a half hour, so I need to pay a visit to the forges of Hephaestus; would you like to join me?"

"Yes I would like that very much Hades." She nodded before snapping her fingers, magically changing her outfit into a pure white dress with gold sandals, and grabbing her husband's hand.

Suddenly they were in a VERY metallic cave that had gears, wrenches, screws, and nuts and other mechanical devices. There was a very old and handmade table that held all kinds of puzzling blueprints. And there was a VERY busy-looking Hephaestus staring at them.

"Hades; Persephone? Whatcha doin' at this place?"

Persephone took a step towards her brother and requested what her husband had told her. "Brother Hephaestus, in 24 minutes, a man named Thesus and a man named Pirithous will try to steal me away from my husband without delay. We need two chairs, much like the ones you trapped Hera in. Can you do this in a short amount of time?"

Hephaestus looked uncertain until he looked into his sister's eyes. They were full of emotions that could have killed him if he was mortal: fear, anger, but most of all, hopefulness. "Of course I can sister; just watch me."

And with that he got to work, faster than ever before. He grabbed two flat, but bendable sheets of metal and attached each of them to four strong and sturdy metal legs. Then he grabbed metal sheets, four in all, and bent them in the shape of a cylinder, for arm rests. Finally he put a large metal sheet onto the seat for back support. Before he could say that they were finished though, he had to color them and put on the trap. He colored them a navy blue and attached a gold band to each arm rest. Now, he could say that they were finished.

He handed them over to his uncle and sister, saying how they worked. "The moment they sit down, the gold bands will go across their wrists and ankles, and they will never be able to escape again."

"Thank you Hephaestus; it is most appreciated."

The king and queen-to-be transported back to the Underworld- the mess hall, to be exact. They placed the two chairs down and presented them as the guest's chairs.

They had only 14 minutes left before it was time to eat, so Persephone decided to confront her husband on Minthe. "Um… Hades; I need to talk to you quickly, before the dinner."

Hades heaved a sigh and looked at her suspiciously. "This is about Minthe, isn't it, Persephone?"

Persephone nodded hastily and began to speak. "I have to clarify what happened, Hades; our marriage depends on it."

"Persephone, my love, I did not enjoy it. In fact, when I woke up I had gone to your room to check up on you. When I was trying to wake you up, Minthe pulled me away, to tell me that you were up very late and she kissed me. I tried to shake her off, but she was persistent. And VERY, VERY ANNOYING."

"I am sorry for doubting you, my husband, and I shall try to be more of a queen." She bowed her head, delivering and receiving a wide smile.

Suddenly the entrance doors opened and came out two men. One of them had curly black hair, freckles, sea green eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a white toga that had wet spots on it; obviously he had gone swimming on his way here. He must have been Thesus.

Pirithous was beside him and he wore a rather smug smile and had rather lustful eyes, of course they were set on Persephone. He had cleaned up well; he wore a blue tee, denim jeans, and black gym shoes. He was still a demi godly disgusting, lustful, arrogant, lecherous pervert.

The two stared at Persephone and Hades, transfixed by her beauty. Then they began to get their senses back and bowed to her. "Hello, my lady, I do not believe we have met; I am Thesus, son of Poseidon. I would like to apologize for what my fool of a friend has done for you. It is most awful; to be put and I find it disgraceful. I tried to tell him no, but he was too stubborn to listen to me. I am very sorry, for this, for his sin, for everything."

Persephone felt her heart soften at his apology and began to nod her head in a forgiving manner. "I accept your apology, sir Thesus."

It was then that Hades, Persephone's, and Hephaestus' plan sprang into action; Pirithous sat down into a chair as did his friend. The moment they did so, gold bands latched upon their ankles and wrists; they were trapped!

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, my dear _guest?"_ Hades said in a sickly sweet voice. "To try to sway me into giving you my only true love; to deliver you countless amounts of jewels for your travels; to do just what?

Pirithous and Thesus had gone silent; realization growing onto them. Then Pirithous started to shout at Hades. "How dare you try to imprison me; do you not know who my father is?! He will have your head, and Persephone will still belong to me!"

"Belong; how dare _you!_ I am not some item, nor am I an accessory, toy, or possession. I do not belong to anyone, you disgusting half-blood! I roam free wherever I go, with the option of staying or going." Persephone was steaming mad now, how dare he!

"Please, my lady, I understand your anger upon my friend, but what have I done to offend you?" Thesus was staring at her with confused and scared eyes. "I do not to even want to be here!"

"I have a deal for you, since you hold a very good argument there. If someone can willingly free you, and _only you_, I will let you escape. But your friend gets no rescuer; my husband will deal with the wretch that he is."

"Persephone, my love, are you sure about this agreement, this pact?" Hades was looking at her questioningly.

"Yes, Hades, I am very certain that the deal made is all in fairness. Do you except my proposal?" She turned her attention back from her husband to Thesus.

Thesus nodded hastily and rambled his gratefulness before his friend shut him up. "What are you DOING; do not thank them! Poseidon and Zeus can save us from this hellhole, literally!"

"As usual, my no-longer friend, you forget a few facts: one, my father has no power here, two, your father has no power here, and most importantly, three, Persephone and you share the same father; he will not play favorites."

At this, Pirithous went pale; his angry and steady demeanor vanished, now replaced with fear and shock. "Y-you're my father's daughter? That means y-you're my sister, doesn't it?"

At this, Persephone nodded and took her husband's hand, signaling it was time to leave. Before leaving, she turned around and smiled a last sickly sweet smile at Pirithous' shocked face. "Goodnight…my oh-so kind and gentle brother, Pirithous."

_**Chapter Seven: the Birth of Melinoe, Macaria, and Zagreus, and also the Judging of Sisyphus**_

The next week, someone had come to save Thesus; and it was the mighty Heracles who had done so. He had also come to finish his last labor; which was to show his cousin, Eurystheus, Cerberus unharmed. Once the labor had been fulfilled, Heracles returned Cerberus to its master Hades.

Pirithous had died, needless to say, from starvation for being unable to eat. So everything was back to normal.

"Persephone, my love, are you ok?" Hades worried himself.

Persephone had only two more days before becoming queen of the Underworld. She had been busy reading the books over and over, careful not to miss a single word or phrase.

"Yes, my love, I am fine; just finishing up reading. Then I am on my way to Hecate."

"Hecate, as in my servant, Hecate? Why must you go to her?"

"Because, she and Nyx promised to help me when in labor; she wants to show me what to do."

Hades nodded and told her to have fun while he got the preparations ready for the ceremony of the crowning. He needed to request the presence of Minos, Rhadamanthys, and Aiakos, who were the judges of the souls; also the presence of his furies, gather a food court, etc.

Hades said farewell to his wife and left for his throne. He then called for the soul judges. All three of them appeared in front of him, looking expressionless and emotionless.

"Would you like to join me and Persephone in two days for the crowning of my wife, Persephone?" He asked them, who nodded in agreement.

They had to get back to their job, so he dismissed them. Next he called his furies. Alecto, the lead fury, had blue-gray feathers and a stone-gray face and hands which were connected to gold claws. Next to her, was perched Tisiphone, who had a dull black plume with the same colored face and hands, and had bronze talons. Finally, there was Megaera, who had a dull red plum with the same colored face and hands, only with silver talons. All three of them held hot and searing whips.

"Hello my loyal furies; I am requesting your presence in three days for the royal crowning ceremony of my wife. Would you like to come and witness it?"

They had also agreed, for they did not want to anger nor upset their gracious king. Then they also left to do their duties.

Then he called for the presence of the fates, who decided every mortal and immortal's life and what happened. Clotho, who spins the thread of life, had a dark blue shawl, covering her face. Next to her stood her sister, Lachesis, who measured the thread of life, wore a dark red shawl. Finally there stood Atropos, the cutter of the thread of life, wore a dark green shawl.

"We know why-" Clotho said in a raspy voice.

"You have called-" Lachesis continued.

"Us to your aid." Atropos finished.

"And" Clotho said.

"We" Lachesis said.

"Accept." All of them said simultaneously.

And with that being said they locked hands and transported back to their duties.

Since Hades already knew his minions would come to the ceremony, he decided to gather the food. He ordered many pomegranate smoothies, fresh fruits, Ambrosia milkshakes, Nectar salads, and a chocolate cake with chocolate icing.

OK: Guests; check, food; check. Now for the last two things. One) he needed the outfits of everyone that was going to be there, and two) to construct the crown.

He decided to construct the crown first, because that was the most important of all. He arranges the basic shape of a crown before putting some of his own taste into it. He colored it completely white with a single dark green line of color. Then he attached a single small sapphire, a single small emerald, and a single large ruby into the base. Finally he put a silver skull into an opening that was in the crown, and then he did the final step; heating it up in a case of hot and steaming lava. When he pulled it out, it was gleaming; finished!

And for the last thing he needed to choose everyone's outfits. For everyone who was female (except for his wife) he decides on a simple white blouse with a long, gray, and flowing skirt. For all of the males (except for himself) he decides on a simple black suit. For Persephone, he chooses a handcrafted emerald dress that had intricate designs of gem themed flowers. And for himself he chose a silver and black suit.

This was going to be… magical.

This was what he was thinking before he heard his wife's scream. "PERSEPHONE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Persephone screamed in agony. Hecate and Nyx were trying to soothe her, but the pain in her stomach was unbearable. Then Hecate said something like "Persep… Hades is…. C'mon just…. To go…"

Another two hours more of this pain, and she blacked out due to exhaustion and pain. When she came to, she saw Hades holding a male infant, Hecate holding a female infant and Nyx holding a female infant of her very own.

Hecate saw that Persephone was awake and nudged Hades towards her. Hades looked relieved at the sight of her being awake.

"Hades, Persephone, I would like to present the three newest additions to your family. Meet Macaria, the goddess of Blessed Death, Melinoe, the goddess of Ghosts, and Zagreus, the god of Orphic Mysteries."

Persephone knew that by the time it was time to go back to her mother that the children could be able to read, write, play, eat, walk, run and do anything that a mortal ten year old could do; just at being 6 months old, because gods grow faster than the average mortal.

Hades noticed how tired his wife was so he asked the goddess of witchcraft and the goddess of night to take care of the newborn children for a while, to which they happily agreed. He then took his wife in his arms, bridal style, and transported them both to his room.

He set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, saying goodnight as she drifted into unconsciousness.

She was unconscious for exactly four hours, and was awakened to see Hades holding the newborns…asleep.

She jostled her husband awake, and he woke with a start before seeing that he had fallen asleep, and blushed sheepishly.

He then handed her little, sleeping, beautiful Melinoe. She had glorious black and flowing hair and a pale skin tone.

He got up and led her to a new room. It had a triplet of cribs, one that was pure white, one that was pure black, and one that was half black, and half white. There were colorful walls and fluffy carpet.

"This is the nursery room; while you were asleep, Hecate, Nyx, and Thanatos had styled it for the children." Hades whispered to her.

Hades placed Zagreus into the pure black crib and put Macaria into the pure white crib. Then Persephone placed Melinoe into the black/white crib.

"I think I'm going to do my first soul judging before the big day, ok?" Persephone whispered into her husband's ear.

She took his nod as a yes, and left the room. She made her way to the Judging Halls and saw the three judges. Since it was late, there was only one soul left to be judged; she told the three judges their work was done and to go to bed. And they did, not before bowing and taking their leave.

The soul's name was Sisyphus and he looked fairly young. He had a king's crown on his head and wore a cape. He had a neatly trimmed beard and a handful of black hair. "Hello, my lady Persephone."

"Hello former king of Corinth. State your name of death so I may judge your soul; whether it be the Elysium Fields, the Asphodel Plains, or Tartarus."

"I had died because I had chained up Thanatos, the god of Death so I may never die and be with my loved ones. Ares came and forced me to set him free; naturally the first soul to be claimed was mine. I know my actions were wrong and I should not have done it."

"For your punishment, you will not have your soul go anywhere. In fact you will have to stay down here, pushing a boulder up a mountain for all eternity and only when it reaches the top, you will be set free."_ But I know that the boulder will be enchanted to NEVER reach the top, _Persephone thought, smugly.

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him and he began to writhe in pain and start to glow a dull grey. Then a blinding light exploded around him and he was instantly transported to his punishment area.

Persephone smiled and saw how late it was; she had to get a goodnight's rest. She yawned then followed the path back to where her husband and children were last she'd seen them. However when she entered the nursery room, only Hecate, Nyx and Thanatos were there, holding her children, who were already walking and talking.

Thanatos had noticed her and smiled. "Hello, my lady; your husband is asleep, in his bedchambers. I assume you will be asleep soon.

"Yes, Thanatos I will be also very soon. Thank you for informing me." She kissed her children's heads and said her goodbyes.

_**Chapter Eight: the Dinner**_

Persephone had woken up and remembered that this was her last day before becoming queen, so she decided to pay a visit to two major beings in the Underworld. She chose to wear a light orchid dress with a pair of gold sandals and white tights. She stretched on her luxury bed and went to the mess hall.

She ate a bowl of Fruit Pebbles with milk; Hades could not eat with her because something with the soul judges came up and it was an emergency. So he had to leave at the crack of dawn for it and she had to eat alone.

She went to a customized room labeled "Training room" after finishing her breakfast, and she had with her a dozen cases of pure metal along with carving and melding tools.

There was a large hearth connected with a revolving assembly line that went into the hearth, many diagrams of weapons and metal-made constructions hung up on the wall, and a cooling system to cool the hot metal. Also, many tools, blueprints, instructions on how to use the metal heating/bending hearth, and a group of leather grips were placed in different areas of the rooms.

She picked up a mask to protect her face from the inhuman heat and placed it onto her face before turning to a blueprint that showed a picture of a special sword. Next she studied another blueprint' this one showing an automaton. Finally she glared at one last blueprint before going to work.

It took her exactly six hours to craft the sword which was heavily decorated. It had a leather gripping handle which had a diamond skull melded into it; the skull had ruby eyes which gleamed in the light, like a mirror. It also had an iron blade with a thin line of a sapphire melded into it. The sword was to be held in only dire times.

Then it took her four and a half hours to craft the automaton. It had a gleaming gold head with the shape of a knight's helmet. It had gorgeous clear emerald eyes with an automated voice of a strong man. The torso had been made from pure diamond and was just as hard as one, too. The arms were completely made from a rare obsidian stone and wielded a pure black and gold sword. Finally the legs and feet had been made from iron and was a quick as a cheetah.

Finally she had made such an item, which took seven hours. There were two necklaces; one for hades, one for her. She had made the beads that held together pure gold and was to gleam in any kind of natural light. The charms, which had a meaning, were very special. Hers had a gem flower as an amulet. It had emerald leaves, an emerald stem, a gold bud, and a group of sapphire petals. Hades' amulet had a skull as an amulet. It had one emerald eye and one obsidian eye. Both of them had a special button on the back of the amulet, which had enabled the one pressing it to see and even transport to the other wearer's side.

When she had finished, her stomach was growling. She put her necklace on her pale neck and pit Hades' necklace in a dark violet box before going to his room, placing the box on his bed, along with a manual instruction on how to use it, and going to invite all her Underworld friends to eat lunch with her.

First she went into Hecate's room. Hecate had dark green painted walls with pure black carpet. There was a bed that was covered with spell books and potions. A dresser the color of wood was placed next to the bed. There was a closet which held many dark colored cloaks.

She saw Hecate in a dark midnight blue dress with a green beaded bracelet and a pair of silver sandals. She was casting a spell, muttering incoherent sentences, throwing many unreadable potions into a pure black cauldron.

"Hecate; are you a tad busy to go to the other-" She stopped mid-sentence when Hecate screamed in agony; quickly she rushed forward to catch Hecate. "Hecate!"

"M…my lady; what are you doing here? It's nearly supper." She was stuttering and having trouble focusing her eyes."

"Hecate; my friend, are you OK?!" She was VERY worried about very friend's health.

"Y…yes Lady Persephone; I had just finished a very important amount of potions and such. If I may, what are you doing here?" Hecate shook her head a few times and stood up, regaining her composure.

"I wanted to know if 1) you would have lunch with me and 2) if you would help me invite all my friends."

"Of course I would, my lady; and I would be honored to help you."

Soon the two were outside of Hecate's room, in the hallway. Hecate grabbed a torch from the wall to light the way; it was much too dark here in the Underworld. She motioned for her soon-to-be-queen of the Underworld to follow her before she turned to the path.

They had traveled for almost ten minutes before coming to a door marked "Morpheus and Hypnos."

The left side of the room was covered with pillows and blankets. There was a cloud-themed bed with cloud-themed pillows. A closet full of pajamas stood next to it.

On the right side of the room were countless notebooks and writing utensils. There was violet painted walls and black flooring. A violet closet stood next to a violet dresser.

There was a sleepy looking Hypnos talking to a calm Morpheus. Morpheus was wearing a midnight blue robe over a white toga with black sandals. Hypnos was wearing a Hello Kitty pajama outfit with a gold watch and green fuzzy slippers.

Hypnos had noticed her and nudged his brother at her direction. Morpheus looked surprised at her sudden entrance, but bowed respectfully. "Hello my lady; for what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Persephone chuckled to herself before giving her reasons. When she had finished, Hypnos had said one important detail: "But it would be better to come for dinner since it is four o' clock already."

Persephone nodded and smiled as they promised to come with her to find Nyx, Charon, Erebus, and Thanatos.

They stepped outside of the room and Hecate relit the torch using a spell. Then she led the way to Nyx and Erebus' room.

Nyx was sitting in a chair as Erebus talked in a gentle manner to her. Erebus was wearing a dark as night black suit with a silver tie and black shoes. Nyx was wearing an elegant red dress that went from her collar bone to her knees; and she had on along with it a pair of gold earrings, a diamond bracelet, and silver sandals.

Nyx turned around and when she saw her friend, Persephone, she jumped out of her chair and ran to her, giving her a massive bear hug. Persephone had to struggle to regain her balance as her friend crushed her.

"My lady Persephone; what are you doing here?!" Nyx looked like a child getting a toy on Christmas.

"I was wondering if you and your husband would like to eat dinner with me as soon as we gather everyone else." Persephone laughed at her friend's response- to jump around like a little school girl, saying repeatedly "Yay! Yay!"

Without delay, they once again relit the torch and made their way to the last destinations: Thanatos's room and Charon's boat.

They stepped into Thanatos' room, which was drained of life. Thanatos was reading a book on his pure black bed, wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Knock, knock: is there anybody in there?" Nyx said giggling to herself along her husband, she definitely loved her son.

Thanatos' face broke into a full-on smile as he saw his parents enter, but his expression was soon replaced with a confused frown as he eyed his almost-queen and his best friends (minus Charon).

"My lady, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" He sounded confused and worried.

"Hello Thanatos; the reason of my presence is because I was offering to eat dinner with you, Morpheus, Hypnos, Hecate, Nyx, Erebus, Charon and Hades. If you would agree, would you like to assist me in finding Charon before going to dinner?"

Thanatos smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, Lady Persephone; it would be an honor."

Thanatos leaped off his bed to join his friends to find Charon, who was most likely rowing his ferry.

Charon was ferrying his ferry when he heard his friend's voices. He turns, his mouth in a huge smile, but his friends can't see it, hence the hood. However, when he sees her, he frowns. None the less, he bowed respectfully.

"Good day, lady Persephone. How can I assist you, my most gracious, graceful, and majestic queen. Might I ask what has brought you here, to my ferry?"

"In a few minutes, everyone is going to get ready to join me for dinner. And I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Charon's head shot up so fast, his hood fell off. His eyes are wide and disbelieving. His mouth is not in a smile like everyone else's. In fact he seems disappointed.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot. You see," he continued as his queen had a hurt expression. "My job means I can never take a break. But thank you for the offer."

With a look of regret, Charon pulled his hood up, and ferried away. Persephone ordered everyone to their rooms to prepare for dinner. As she trudged to her room, an idea struck her like her father's lightning bolt.

She hurried to her room to get ready. She chose to wear a light pink dress with rubies decorated onto it. There were two strips of gold that wrapped around the whole dress with a blue bow tied to the back. She picked out a lovely pair of silver heels that glittered with a profound beauty. Also she decided to have a black purse with a red intricate flower design slung on her shoulder.

A knock on her door startled her, which was odd because everyone had decided to meet in the mess hall and Hades wasn't done with work for another half hour. Persephone slyly opened the door before getting yelled at by… three children.

Melinoe was now the size of a five year old. She had ghostly black with white natural highlights in her hair, porcelain white skin, one eye blue and the other eye green. She was wearing an orchid colored dress with grey gym shoes and was holding a voodoo doll that looked like her father.

Zagreus was the same size as his sisters and looked like a perfect image of a ghost prince. He had short, spiky, pure black hair that covered his deep blue eyes. He had the same complexion of his sister, only paler, if possible. He had his father's eyes only more hypnotic; black eyes with red swirls. He wore a deep violet tunic held with a skull brooch.

Macaria had sun-kissed skin, which was odd considering no light shone in the Underworld. She had the most interesting look of them all. She had half-blond, half-brunette hair which was somewhat curly. She had butterfly wings attached to her back and they fluttered constantly. She wore a pure white dress with small violet flowers drawn on.

"Hello my children, my you've grown. What are you doing here?" Persephone ruffled her kid's hair playfully.

"We're coming for dinner! Right Melly?" Apparently "Melly" was Melinoe's new nickname.

Melinoe nodded and grasped her mother's hand, but before anyone could leave, Hades strolled inside. He apparently overheard the conversation and agreed to the terms. He picked up his son and smiled a breath taking smile. He was dressed in a white tee, black jeans and black boots. His hair was messy as always and he looked exhausted. He held out his arm for Persephone to intertwine her own with. After leaving and making their way into the Dining room, Hecate caught up with them.

Hecate wore a lovely cream colored blouse with figure hugging black slacks and gray heels. Her dark blue hair was wavy and was decorated with a few bows. Her face looked like she spent hours using makeup. Her amber eyes had lavender eye shadow that sparkled surrounding her pale eyelids. Her lips had a lightly applied red lipstick and she smelled of sweet smelling candy perfume.

Hades looked at her questioningly but only got a wide smile as an answer. When they reached the Dining room, Persephone gasped.

Her mother, father, and all of her family were here, even a few of her nymph and dryad friends.

Zeus wore a black business suit with black shoes and a gold tie. His usual black wild hair had been tamed somewhat. He had gold cuffs around his wrists and his tan skin was dimmed from the lack of sunlight.

Hera wore a simple light violet dress and yet managed to look regal. Her long, slim legs were covered with silver tights and black platforms. She had a white vest over her dress and wore simple silver bracelets and a bronze necklace. Her brown hair was put into a bun.

Poseidon was wearing a white tux with a grey tie and his long beard had been trimmed. His ocean-blue eyes held humor and twinkled with mischief. He had a rose pinned to a shirt pocket on his top right side.

Hermes wore his usual winged helmet and shoes, along with a track suit. He even had a Number #1 ribbon added for decoration.

Hestia was wearing a tan shawl and her ember colored eyes held a sense of hopefulness. Her auburn hair was untamed, flowing out of the hood, causing her to scowl slightly.

Ares wore a blood-stained tunic, as always, along with black biker boots. His wicked sharp sword was sheathed at his waist and a trunk of weapons was in his bulky hands.

Hephaestus was wearing a blue jumpsuit covered with red overalls and brown cowboy boots. Coal smudges covered his face, as it did most of the time.

Artemis and Apollo were next to each other, Artemis wearing a hunter's outfit and Apollo wearing black jeans, a blue tee, a black jacket, and brown boots.

Dionysus was drinking wine, of course, wearing his favorite leopard colored tunic.

Demeter was wearing a grain colored dress and a grain colored hood over her head. Hestia wore a tan shawl with black sandals.

Demeter noticed her daughter and smiled weakly, still keeping her face hidden. Persephone was about to welcome everyone when her own guests arrived, grabbing a gasp from her husband.

Nyx wore a black as night dress with bright gold sandals, along with fine jewelry.

Erebus wore a black tux with a pinned rose, like Poseidon.

Charon! He for once didn't hide his face and wore a skull tee with black slacks.

Hypnos wore Angry Birds pajamas with red slippers and his brother wore a white tux.

Thanatos wore a black toga held together with a skull pendant.

Soft music played and Hades grabbed his wife's nimble hand and pulled her close to him. As did Ares with Aphrodite, Zeus with Hera, Artemis with Apollo, and Demeter with Dionysus. Hades put a hand around Persephone's waist and swayed with her, as did the other couples. He twirled her around then spun her so her back faced his torso. He whispered into her ear. "I suppose we both had surprises, didn't we?" Persephone smiled and rested her head at the crook of his neck. "Yes we did."

He kissed her neck softly and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Then he noticed how much Demeter glanced at Persephone and sighed. He waltzed over to his sister and gave Persephone a gentle push to her mother. Demeter sent him a grateful glace to which he returned.

The song ended and they all sat down. Pomegranate smoothies were passed all around but only the inhabitants of the Underworld took them. The juicy texture was amazing, with the fruit entering their mouths.

Next yambrosia stew was passed around. A few of the couples fed each other, while most just chewed silently. Demeter made an announcement: "On this night, I have one thing to say. Persephone, my daughter, at first I was reluctant to know of your betrothal, but now I know that you have chosen well. I hope you stay true to one another, never to stray apart as so many have."

At this, Persephone's eyes tear up and she stands to hug her mother in a loving gesture. Everyone shouted a whoo-hoo in agreement.

When wine was passed out, _that_ was when things got crazy.

Dionysus somehow found a lamp, because when Persephone looked at him, a lamp shade covered most of his head. Artemis was hiccupping heavily and Apollo was giggling like a high school girl. Aphrodite was waving a roll of mascara, her aim unfocussed. All in all, everyone was absurd, other than the inhabitants of the underworld.

Hades was the only one who drank, so he was passed out. Ares took advantage of that and walked up to his half-sister. He reeked of alcohol and beer. He put both of his bulky hands on Persephone's shoulders and leaned towards her to kiss her.

Persephone whistled a high-pitched whistle and the duo heard it; a growl between three dogs submitted into one voice. Black fur surrounded six eyes as the beast lunged at Ares who ran to his girlfriend.

Cerberus had six glowing yellow eyes, two connected to three heads. His first head was a beagle. The second head was a Rottweiler. And the third head was a Husky. And all three heads connected into the body of a mastiff.

Hades came to when he heard all the ruckus. Hades raised an empty glass and roared "Attention my family; Tomorrow is a very important day. Persephone will be crowned the queen of my realm, and since you are her family, I wish for your stay to continue onto tomorrow night." Everyone roared their agreement in their own special way.

Several hours, later everyone returned to their rooms and those who were visitors slept in a spare room. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, especially Persephone and Hades, who were exhausted.

_**Chapter Nine: the Crowning of a New Queen**_

In the morning, Persephone had hurriedly examined her closet before grabbing a pure white lace gown with many frills along with white heels and glittering gold bracelets and her necklace that she had crafted. She also did her hair, gracing its beauty with a lovely violet hairbrush. Her usually straight hair became a braided masterpiece.

She ate a ripe pomegranate, the sweet textures seeping into her mouth. When she devoured the whole fruit that stained her fingers a bloody red, she checked up on her children.

Zagreus was wearing a black tux with a ruby tie and a rose attached to his shirt pocket. His sisters were wearing white dresses and holding bouquets of narcissuses.

She felt a hand tug roughly at her elbow and she turned to see an anxious-looking Ares. "Yes, my war-crazed brother?"

"Um… I was just wondering if we could keep our… incident to ourselves from last night." Ares was looking embarrassed, definitely. "Of course my dear brother, of course."

Ares nodded swiftly and took his leave- to his lover's side. Persephone progressed to give her children to follow her into the throne room when Zeus came to deliver her to her husband and hours-to-be king.

Hecate, Nyx and everyone who lived beside her surrounded her, waiting patiently for Zeus.

Hecate wore a blood red party dress and white leggings with black boots and fine jewelry. Her dark blue hair was partly braided and partly in a bun, highlighting her light blue hue.

Nyx wore an icy blue party dress with white sleeves, black leggings, brown boots, and a lovely amber necklace.

Erebus wore a deathly grey tux and his hair was tussled. He had shaded black shades that Persephone was sure to hide his hangover.

Thanatos was wearing a pure black tuxedo with an intense blue tie and grey arm and leg cuffs.

Charon wore his usual black shawl, but he was holding a single red, thorn less rose, which he handed to the queen-to-be.

Hypnos had actually wore non-pajamas; he wore a light blue tux with a pillow intact. His brother wore a midnight blue tux with a red tie, and he was petting a certain dog that Persephone had grown quite fond of.

Cerberus had become fancy as well; his left head had a red cloth tied to his neck that substituted as a tie. His right head wore a blue cloth that was also used as a tie. And the middle head wore a white cloth used as a tie, along with a case that was locked hung on his chest.

Not even an hour later, Zeus appeared. He wore a black tux with gold cuffs on his arms and legs, along with an ocean-blue ties; it seemed that it had his, Poseidon's, and Hades' own ideas put into it.

Zeus held out an arm for his daughter to take, which she did, and led her to the same place that she and Hades got married. Only this time, it looked regal and sophisticated. There were chairs with black ribbons attached and had blood red cushions. Soft, beautiful music played throughout the room.

As Persephone and her father made their way into the area, she managed to catch glimpses of her family. Demeter wore a light violet dress that reached her calf, black leggings, and bronze heels. She held a box, wrapped in a lovely shade of blue, and placed at a throne.

Ares wore a blood red tunic with gold stripes at the helm, along with silver sandals and a war helmet. He carried a box of his own, which was a deep red, and placed at the throne as well.

Persephone didn't see anyone else until she entered the room, which must have been a cue for Zeus, because he left her side to sit with Hera.

Artemis wore a pure silver dress that reached her ankles, a bronze tiara, a quiver of arrows, and silver heels.

Apollo wore a black tux with black shoes and a ruby tie.

Athena wore a dark grey sweater, dark denim jeans, an owl necklace, owl earrings, and black heels.

Aphrodite wore an orchid dress with many frills and laces.

Hermes wore his usual running track outfit, with his regular helmet and winged shoes.

Hephaestus wore a black tux with grey stripes and silver shoes.

Hera was wearing a simple white dress with gold heels.

Hestia was wearing the same shawl from last night, only the hoodie was down this time; her long braided auburn hair hung freely in the air, her face was decorated with soft, green eyes, freckles, long eyelashes, and thin lips.

Dionysus was wearing the same outfit from last night.

Everyone held a box and put it under the same throne.

Persephone looks for Hades and realizes that he is on his own throne. She makes her way up the stairs leading to him. Persephone bows her head, waiting.

"Ahem," Hades clears his throat. "Persephone, Goddess of the Spring, she who eats the light, Do you know everything about the Underworld that is Possible?"

"I do know everything, my lord."

"Do you know the five rivers of the Underworld?"

"Yes; the river Styx, the river Lethe, the river Acheron, The river Phlegethon, and the river Cocytus."

"Do you know the three judges?" He gestures to his loyal judges.

"Yes; there is Minos, Rhadamthus, and Aiakos. Rhadamthus is the judge who decides whether or not you go to Elysium, Aiakos is the judge who decides whether or not you go to Tartarus, and Minos is the judge who decides the last decision."

"Do you know the three fates?" He gestures to his loyal fates.

"Yes; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Clotho weaves the thread of life, Lachesis measures the thread of life, and Atropos cuts the thread of life."

Persephone began to talk faster and more confident with each question, and her body began to glow.

"Do you know the three furies?"

"Yes; Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Alecto causes constant anger, Tisiphone causes murder, and Megaera causes jealousy."

"What are the areas of the Underworld?"

"Tartarus, the Isles of the Blest, The five rivers, the Fields of Punishment, the Asphodel Plains, and Judging hall."

Hades smiled lightly and gestured to the throne beside him, the one where everyone put their presents. The seat was a lead decorated with rubies; the armrests were flower stems sprouting tulips. The legs were also flower stems and the back support was filled with various gems.

"Since you have answered all of the knowledge trivia needed to know, I will need you to do one last question: How do you properly judge a soul?"

Persephone closed her eyes in concentration as everyone else leaned forward, anxious to hear the answer. "The proper way to judge a soul is to first listen to their story, almost become that person. Search for the lies or the truths hidden inside it. Then you must push every single feeling out of you, for it will make your decision suffer a great amount. Finally if the soul has not done much good in their life, they are sent to the fields of Punishment or Tartarus; If they have not done too much evil, then they are sent to the Elysium Fields; and lastly if they have done a fair share of good and evil, they are sent to the Asphodel Plains where they are born three times."

Persephone's body began to burn and sizzle. Her skin was brought to an angry red and she began to change. Her still-tan arms, legs and face were now a deathly pale. Her auburn braided hair was now a deep brown and was flowing in the wind. Her dress became a robe with a deep purple letter "H" over the right breast. Her face no longer resembled a child's but a woman's.

Hades called for his dog and Cerberus came, trotting up to him. Hades unlocked the chest and Cerberus ran to be next to Nyx. Hades leaned down with a crown in his hands. It was a silver crown with a single emerald as a centerpiece. He placed in her hair and he stood up, bringing her up with him. Persephone opened her mouth, causing shivers. She did not speak, only drew puffs of air.

Artemis stood up, now holding a purple box. "Queen Persephone, I offer you the most accurate of arrows." The present dissolved into mist and snaked its way into Persephone's mouth.

Apollo followed his sister's lead. "Queen Persephone, I offer you the brightest light when all is dark." His gold box also turned into mist and followed its way into Persephone's mouth.

Ares stood next. "Queen Persephone, I offer you the sharpest blade for when your enemies dare challenge you." His bloody red present snaked its way into her mouth as well.

Athena stood as well. "Queen Persephone, I offer you the wisest of words, plans, and strategies."

Poseidon stood also as did his brother. "My niece, I offer you the strength of an earthquake and the grace of the sea."

"My daughter, I offer you the agility of a lightning bolt."

Aphrodite stood next. "Queen Persephone, I offer you my promise of a happy life with a loving husband and children."

Hera stood after her. "Queen Persephone, I offer you the best marriage of us all."

Demeter followed, as did Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Hestia. "My daughter, I offer you plentiful amounts of food and nutrition."

"My sister, I offer you (hiccup) a lovely bottle of Merlot."

"My sister, I offer you the speed of anything you desire."

"My sister, I offer you the brightest flame for when all is cold."

"My niece, I offer you hope, when there is nothing more than to give up."

Hecate stood next. "My Queen, I offer you my undying loyalty and healing potions for when sick and injured."

Charon stood next. "My Queen, I offer my undying loyalty and transportation wherever you may want to go."

Nyx, Thanatos and Erebus followed. "My Queen, I offer you my undying loyalty and protection."

"My Queen, I offer you a life of love."

"My Queen, I offer you the minions of shadows."

Hypnos and Morpheus went next. "My (yawn) Queen, I offer you easy nights of sleep."

"My Queen, I offer you night terror-less dreams."

Finally Macaria, Zagreus, and Melinoe came. "Mommy, I give you many blessed souls."

"Mommy, I give you a prophecy of," He stopped mid-sentence, concentrating before gasping in shock. "A wronged affair, a jealous goddess, and a happy ending."

Everyone held a look of; 1) worry, 2) confusion, and 3) fear.

"Mommy, I give you a life of love."

Suddenly a cocoon of vines formed around Persephone and everyone jumped up and out of their seats in fear. But then cracks began to form and the cracks glowed a luminous gold. After several minutes, the cocoon dissolved into gold powder.

Persephone's eyes were no longer a bright green, but rather a pitch black. Persephone held out her arms and emitted a glowing grey ball of light from the palm of her hand. She released the orb of light into the air and saw how it drained the life and light and smiled.

"Hail, to your new queen of the Underworld!" Hades screamed.

"Now for your final test: to select the outcome of this mortal."

Everyone sat back down, as did the new queen. Her delicate, nimble fingers gripped the armrests of her throne.

A young male youth stepped forward. He had chocolate brown curly hair that covered a part of his stone-grey eyes. He had somewhat tan skin and wore a heartbroken expression. He had on tan khakis, a dark brown tee, and black shoes, along with a golden harp and a traveler's bag. "I am Orpheus and I come for my dead wife."

"State your story, mortal; for I will need to assess your tale of lies and the truths. You will be punished for the lies."

Orpheus took a step forward, looking a bit anxious. "A few days ago, I had been married to my wonderful bride, Eurydice. Minutes after we had been declared husband and wife, a poisonous snake bit my wife's ankle, delivering fatal poison into her bloodstream. We were supposed to die of old age, together. Please my lady, send her soul back to me."

Persephone's heart began to feel sympathy for this pour man, but then she remembered her own trivia, regarding how to judge a soul. So, she pushed down her sympathy, her sadness, and all of her emotions into an unknown area to judge fairly.

"Orpheus, I will make you a deal: If you can lead you and Eurydice back up into the world of the living, without looking back, and then she is freed. However, if you cannot stop the temptation to assure yourself that she is there and look back, she stays and there are NO second tries."

Orpheus nods excitedly, overjoyed at the deal and saw his wife forming before his very eyes.

Eurydice had lush black hair that fell to her shoulders and had vibrant blue eyes. Her tan skin glittered as she gazed upon her husband. She wore a silver dress etched with laces and bows.

"My husband, what have you done?" Eurydice's voice trailed a few minutes longer that the living, as did all ghosts.

"I'm going to take you home, my love, my life." He turned around and as he did, the fates decreed "It has begun."

A crystal ball appeared in the middle of the room as Orpheus and Eurydice left. It showed that Orpheus was, at first, thoroughly pleased with himself, but then his eyes began to wander to his bride before reminding himself of the deal. Just when he had one foot placed on the meadows of the surface world, he did his mistake: He looked back.

Immediately black tendrils lashed out and formed around Eurydice, pulling her back into the Underworld. Orpheus tried to grab her hand, but it slipped through his; the misty fingers slid through his flesh and she became… nothing.

Upon hearing his sobs, Persephone stood, holding a vibrant violet orb of light. She transported herself to the broken-down Orpheus and pulled him off the ground from where he weeped. She pushed the orb into his chest and said "Since I know the future, I bare you a gift: the gift of swift time. You will have the most painful death imagined, but it will be soon and you will join your wife in the Elysium Fields. Go now, musician, go."

She waved her hand and he vanished from her sight.

Persephone transported herself back to her husband's side, from where everyone still stood. The moment she appeared, everyone applauded her for her actions. Hades then realized something: the non-Underworld gods' time was up. He made his way over to Zeus and whispered "You have to leave soon, like NOW."

Zeus nodded before giving his daughter a hug and announced "It is time to take our leave, my daughter; take care of yourself."

Since the gods on Olympus are very theatrical, they took their leave in an extraordinary way. Zeus's body glowed a metallic gold, Hera's body glowed a lovely white, Poseidon's body glowed a deep blue, Hephaestus' body glowed a rusty orange, Ares' body glowed a bloody red, Aphrodite's body glowed a beautiful magenta, Artemis' body glowed a lone silver, Apollo's body glowed a blinding yellow, Athena's body glowed a wise grey, Dionysus' body glowed a vibrant violet, Demeter's body glowed a plain tan Hermes' body glowed a lush green, and Hestia's body glowed a hopeful bronze.

When the glows disappeared, the gods were gone. Truly amazing, the way they live up to the expectations of others.

Zagreus, Macaria, and Melinoe ran up to their parent's arms and hugged them fiercely. Persephone leaned down to whisper in her son's ear "What exactly did your prophecy tell you, my son?"

"A man named Adonis tried to take you from daddy, he was the affair part. The jealous goddess is Aphrodite and she wants to send a mortal named Psyche to take a part of your beauty for herself. And everyone would be happy in the end."

Persephone nodded, deep in thought. Who is Adonis; what was the plan of Aphrodite?

All of a sudden, Persephone fell into her husband's arms, unconscious.

Hades walked calmly into Persephone's room, with the new queen still in his arms. She must have used up too much magic and drained her. He carefully set her down on the plush bed, letting her sleep. All the while, he decided to sit down in a chair and rest for a while.

_**Chapter Ten: Psyche **_

The next morning, Persephone awoke to see her husband sleeping peacefully with Macaria, Zagreus, and Melinoe on his lap, also asleep.

Persephone smiled to herself and put on a black, slim, long dress with gold "P"; it reached her ankles and had glitter that shimmered vibrantly. She slipped on a pair of gold sandals and also placed her handmade necklace on.

As she left her room, she noticed Hecate, who was wearing a bronze skirt, a black blouse, and gold sandals. Hecate was waving around an ivory wand and reading a spell book. When she noticed the presence of her queen, she looked up and smiled fondly at Persephone.

"Hello my Queen; how are you this morning?"

Persephone nodded and said she was very well. She then noticed something that should not have been there. A flash of pink whirled past her, but before it could escape, she grabbed it on an impulse.

Immediately it stopped. It was a girl, who held a box that was latched shut. She had lovely kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to change colors constantly; she also had peach-colored skin, pink painted lips, a delicate rosy blush, and freckles sprayed across her face.

Persephone knew who this was. It was Psyche, the wife of Eros. "My friend, what are you doing here in this hellhole?"

Psyche sighed a breath of relief as the queen no longer had a "death-grip" on her. Psyche turned around and hugged Persephone, tears flowing at an irrational pace. "Persephone, my husband has…"

Persephone hushed her and looked at Hecate for help. Hecate simply smiled at Psyche and nodded.

"Start from the beginning, my friend."

"Eros had given me a trip to my sister's as our anniversary present. He had to leave but he said he'd be back shortly. That night my sisters told me that he was a beast in disguise. I was afraid so when he came back, he was so tired that he went to sleep. I grabbed a knife but when I saw him, I did not stab him; my sisters were wrong. But then an oil lamp had spilled oil onto his shoulder and he looked at me and said 'love is not possible without trust' and he left. I went to his mother Aphrodite and she said that if I take hold of some of your beauty, my husband will come back to me."

Persephone nodded and took the box in her hand before taking a look at Psyche. "Whatever you do, do NOT open this box again. You will fall into a deep sleep which is very hard to awaken from."

Psyche nodded eagerly and Persephone opened the box. She placed a delicate, nimble finger on the black velvet. After a moment, streams of laminating white flowed into the box and music entered the box as well.

When she was finished, she stumbled a bit on the marble flooring. She was almost completely drained of powers and of magic. She quickly handed the box back to Psyche, her hands shaking.

Then all of darkness consumed her, coming from every direction possible.

Persephone had fainted.

Hades was just starting to awaken when he heard Hecate screaming her lungs off. She was always the calm one, so something must be fatally wrong.

When he found Hecate, he also found his wife with bruises and marks over her body. And it seemed that more were just… appearing.

After he heard about what happened between her, Persephone, and Psyche, he knew something was definitely wrong.

Time passed by. It was no longer Fall, but the ending days of Winter. And Persephone STILL had yet to awaken.

Finally he grabbed the dream twins and demanded their help.

Morpheus put his index finger on her clammy forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating. Hypnos did the same thing.

_**Chapter Eleven: Lost Memories are Retrieved **_

_I'm in eternal darkness; it's so cold and dark here. _

_I see Hades, in his chariot racing towards me, wearing black armor. He grabs me by the waist and holds me in his chariot and I'm struggling to escape. I hit him; I kick him but to no avail. The ground swallows us and…_

_The dream is repeating. Then I see something rather odd. I see my father looking solemn and staring at my brother with a trace of a smile mouthing the words "Good luck, Brother Hades."_

_Then I see Hades standing before my father, in Olympus._

"_Zeus, I have come for a queen of the Underworld. I have decided to pick one of your daughters. And I need your blessing, sadly."_

"_Ahh, so you HAVE come to me, at last. Fine; who is the girl, hmm?"_

"_Persephone, the maiden of the spring and 'she who eats the light.'"_

_The scene changes once more; I see myself as a baby being surrounded by everyone I love. My mother is holding me and says "I will give you the gift of eternal happiness, my lovely Kore."_

_I am passed to my father who declares "Her name is PERSEPHONE, Demeter. And I give you the gift of fairness."_

_I am passed to Uncle Poseidon. "I give you the gift of rthymn; like the sea."_

_Next Apollo holds me. "I give you the gift of music."_

_Artemis and Athena are up next. "I give you the gift of accuracy."_

"_And I give you the gift of wisdom."_

_Hestia places me in her warm arms before saying her part. "I give you the gift of hope."_

_Hephaestus holds me before it is Aphrodite's and Ares' turn. "I give you the gift of creativity."_

"_I give you the gift of the flowers."_

"_I give you the gift of strength."_

_I am passed around to Hera, Hermes, Dionysus, and finally Hades._

"_I give you the gift of the best marriage of us all."_

_I give you the gift of speed."_

"_I give you the gift of eternal merriment."_

"_And I give you the gift of curiosity."_

_I knew what this was. It was the ritual of Goddess processing; all the major gods and goddesses must give a unique gift to the newest goddess that is born. Which was me._

_Next I saw the last two memories. The first one was my mother going up to my father, begging him to send Hermes into the Underworld to retrieve me. Her hair was limp and hung low. Her eyes had shadows as if she had not slept for some time._

_The second image was more terrifying. My mother was a whirlwind-literally. She was a whirl of not grain, but white. Wherever she touched, ice, snow and hail followed. Her eyes were a fiery red and her hair was as black as night. This was when she caused winter._

_Then I saw through double vision. On my left, a barren field held millions, no, billions of souls. They wandered aimlessly, reaching no particular destination. On my right, a pitch black hole held devious creatures. Faint oil-lit lamps were hung on walls and demonic laughter infiltrated the eerie silence._

_Finally I awoke._

Hypnos and his brother stumbled away from Persephone, in exhaustion before Hypnos snapped his fingers. In a moment, mist covered her whole body and she began choking.

"N-NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU IMBECILE!"

Then as soon as it happened, it stopped. Persephone stood up, looking tired before collapsing in his arms, crying. Hades turned his head to his loyal minions to thank them only to see that they were not there.

"Hush, my beloved wife. Now, what has happened that had saddened you so?"

"I-I saw it. I saw you going to my father for his blessing" Persephone noticed Hades' stiffening. "A-and I saw the moment you took me over and over again. I saw the ritual of the Goddess processing and my mother going to my father, begging for my safety and also my mother causing winter.

She looked into Hades' eyes and begged "Tell me the truth: what did you do?"

"I had once seen you and realized who you were. I had gone to your father to ask for his blessing to marry you. He said it was OK, for a price, which I paid in jewels. I had to take you or face your mother's wrath."

"Why didn't you tell me; are you not my faithful husband?"

"Of course I am, Persephone! I just did not think it mattered…"

Persephone smiled and kissed her husband, efficiently shutting him up. Since tonight was the last night for the young couple, they wanted to make the best of it.

_**Chapter Twelve: the Return of Kore and the Attack of Adonis**_

The next morning, Persephone picked out a deep violet dress with frills and bows intact, long lacy sleeves, and gold sandals.

This morning was the first day of Spring- it was time to go back to Demeter.

It had been decided that Persephone would take her two daughters with her and leave Zagreus with his father to spend some father-son time together.

Macaria was wearing a deep blue dress with silver flip-flops; she packed a bag of her favorite toys (a collection of the Underworld family: herself, Melinoe, Zagreus, Hecate, Hypnos, Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Morpheus, Charon, Persephone, and Hades), a stuffed bunny, a white blanket, and plenty of clothes.

Melinoe was wearing a grey dress with black shoes and white ribbons tied to her wrists. She had packed a bag of her favorite books, movies, clothes and a picture of her brother and her father.

When everyone was ready to go, Persephone went up to Arion and attached a green and black chariot to him. She put Melinoe and Macaria into it, strapped them in and kissed her husband goodbye. She took the reins and they were soaring to her mother's villa.

When they had landed, the children had somehow already got out of the chariot and were racing towards the villa.

Persephone- no, when she was with her mother, she was Kore- chuckled and bid her friend goodbye. She then ran up to her children and scooped them up in her arms and laughed merrily.

She saw her nymph and dryad friends, who were flirting with satyrs and such. No matter what, their gossip always intrigued her.

Finally, she stopped at her mother's villa; the roof was latched together with black boards that sparkled with glitter. The brick walls were painted a pure cream color that showed off the oak crafted door, which held a sign that said "Mother knows best."

Kore knocked on the smooth door barely twice when her mother engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. Melinoe and Macaria ran inside, desperate for their grandma's love and attention as well.

Demeter looked better than the last time they'd been face to face. Her olive covered eyes were no longer full of depression and anxiety, now full of happiness and mirth, nor are they covered with layers of shadows. Her skin was now sun-kissed and not a pale white.

"Kore, my daughter; you have returned to me!"

"Hello mother; how are you doing?" Kore smiled politely.

"I am fine, now that you are here," Demeter held her out at arm's length and ushered her inside.

It did not look very different than the last time she was here. There was a simple tan couch and a medium sized TV. The walls were a calm orange-sunset color and had various pictures of a young looking Kore. The kitchen had the same marble counter tile and the same oak cabinets.

"I have so much stuff planned for us, Kore! Tomorrow I thought we could have a sleepover with the female gods and goddesses. Then the next day-"

"Wait, mother; what about Melinoe and Macaria?"

"They will come with us!"

Then two delicate screams interrupted their conversation; Macaria and Melinoe!

Kore and Demeter rush into the spare bedroom used for the girls and gasped. The room was torn and trashed. The lamp shade was broken and a window was broken as well. A note was on the bed, written with messy hand writing. It said "If you ever want to see your children again, come to the temple of love in exactly one hour. Come alone or their throats get cut by the blade of my sword."

The temple of love… that was where couples seeking to make love went. This man had dared to kidnap her children?! How dare that disgusting excuse of a man!

Kore stood up and grabbed a traveler's backpack. She stuffed in a various amount of rope, plus food, water, and weapons.

She also got out of her luxurious outfit and changed into a travelers outfit. She put on hiking boots, a beige tee and beige shorts plus black gloves equipped with spikes on the knuckles.

Only twenty minutes left. She grabbed an apple and quickly ate it. She then left her home and ran to the temple of love.

Once inside she walked a few steps before the door closed and locked behind her. After a moment of silence, Melinoe and her sister came up her.

They were crying and panting, their clothes cut thoroughly and bleeding much blood

Suddenly the girls crumpled to their knees and passed out. The man pushed them aside and grabbed Kore's wrists, tied them together, and presumed to kiss her violently.

He then presumed to unzip her shorts but Kore wasn't to give in without a fight; she kneeded his crotch and he doubled over. She lodged her gloves into his ribcage and he bled vigorously. A familiar man came up behind him and screamed "Who are you?!"

The disgusting man sneered "Adonis."

The familiar man was Hades and Zagreus was right behind him. Hades produced a ball of death- a flaming red orb containing a single flesh-free skull- and threw it at Adonis. He crumpled over but Hades wasn't done with him quite yet.

He grabbed him by the neck and Zagreus changed. A pinkish- dark purple aura surrounded him and his eyes held no color but white now. White balls of flames circled around him and he let out an ear-piercing screech. The balls of flames shot out at Adonis and Hades let go before Adonis was engulfed the vile man and he burnt away into a skeleton.

Kore's vision blurred and she began seeing stars. Her knees gave out on her and blackness consumed her.

Hades urged the ground to swallow the disgusting man into his own realm for doing what he did to his children and what he tried to do to his wife.

Zagreus no longer held that aura and was back to normal. He ran to his sisters who were breathing heavily and used his psychic powers one again to heal them and to give them better clothing. Melinoe was given a dusty white and black dress with gold heels and a brown made of skeleton bones. Macaria was given a dress that was as bright as the sun with silver heels. He then returned them to their rooms before returning to his father's side.

Kore was another story. Hades carefully lifted his wife off the ground and pulled her near him. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, like an amazingly talented orchestra. He closed his eyes and motioned for his son to come near. The son and father together brought her back to Demeter, who was nearly in tears and thanked them multiple times.

Hades knew he and his son could not stay for long, so he and his son went back home- their home- which was the Underworld.

_**Chapter Thirteen: a True Goddess of Spring, Heracles, and the Feud between Eros and Psyche is Finished**_

Only three hours later, Kore had awoken yet again.

Her traveler's outfit was nearly ruined so she decided to take a bath in the lake inherited from her family. She kept an eye out for and skeevy people but when the nymphs came by, she welcomed them. They offered her various types of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. After scrubbing harshly, the same nymphs offered her a lavender towel. When she was dried off, they presumed to drying and braiding her hair, for a special occasion they said. After they were finished they gave Kore a handy mirror and she gasped.

She looked nothing like the Queen of the Underworld she was. Her pale skin had returned to its healthy glow- a lovely sun kissed complexion. Her dark black hair was now a light auburn and put into a great braid, held together with multiple gold bands. Her black eyes had returned to its jovial emerald green.

When she handed the mirror back, they pulled out makeup and put some on her, saying they learned from Aphrodite, Psyche, and Hera. She had a natural looking orange and brown eyeshadow applied underneath her already long, dark eyelashes. Her cheeks attained a slight pink blush and her lips were covered with a lightly applied lipstick.

Finally they held out an amazing outfit, handpicked by Aphrodite. She had been handed a light green ball gown with somewhat darker shades of green in between the dress. A bronze thread was tied at her midsection and her arms were covered with a pair of lacy, silver gloves that reached her elbows. She had been handed bronze heels and been given earrings and bracelets.

She turned to the direction of her mother's villa, but the nymphs directed her to Olympus, saying that she would find her mother and children there.

Kore walked to Olympus and saw a gorgeous scene.

She was walking on marble tiles that echoed her footsteps. The walls had murals of heroes, gods, goddesses and beasts painted on. Tables made of oak held various types of vases that held lovely lilies. Marble statues of the gods decorated the space.

As she entered the Throne room, she saw her family once more…along with some_ other_ people.

Eros stood by his mother, Aphrodite, carrying a sleeping Psyche. Heracles stood next to his father, looking smug and proud. Hypnos, Morpheus, Hecate, Nyx, Erebus, Thanatos, Charon, and Cerberus stood in front of Hades' throne, looking happy and encouraging.

Everyone sat down other than Kore who didn't have a throne to sit on. Her father's loud voice called out to her "Kore, my daughter, we have a special treat for you on this day; If you are willing, while on the Earth, you can become a true goddess of the Earth or you can stay known as the 'maiden.'"

Kore thought hard, thinking on her possibilities. If she accepted, all the skeevy gods would be able to do whatever they wanted to her, but also she would be able to unlock amazing powers and earn a spot on Olympus.

"I, Kore, accept your request, my father!"

Something happened then, something amazing and horrifying at the same time.

Kore's eyes bulged out, becoming pure white. Her hair flew out in all directions and her mouth was hollow, saying in a screech "_In this journey, the innocence of this maiden has been removed, in good ways and bad. Her ways of the maiden have been removed and in the process of such, a part of the soul in this woman has been… SHATTERED!"_

A flow of green light appeared and snaked its way into Kore's mouth, suffocating her. Pictures, no not pictures, but memories appeared in the light.

An image of Kore, about four, playing in the meadows, creating trees and soft grass, with other nymphs was first shown. The second image was of Kore, six now, swinging on the swing of her favorite tree that was held by vines connected to her forearm. The third image was of a mature Kore creating flowers and grass.

Finally the flow of light stopped and Kore looked as lively as ever. Where her feet touched the marble flooring, grass and flowers sprouted and she smiled an envious smile. A robe of pure white encased her and her skin attained a slight green shimmer.

Finally she lifted a dainty hand and sent a beam of life at a spot in between her mother and her husband. Kore muttered a spell that Hecate had helped her with. "_Leaves of green, polished grass; lest anyone sit upon my throne shall feel my wrath. Gold, silver, bronze and oil; let their skin start to boil. Rubies, emeralds, and diamonds galore; their lives will end with one last roar."_

First the supporting legs appeared; they were crafted from emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Black oil flowed through the sturdy seat, which was modeled after an onyx gem. Grass armrests rested next to the seat. The headrest was crafted from gold, silver and bronze, creating a perfect looking throne.

Kore began to change out of the garments she was wearing, becoming infused in a green light. A short black with gold lined dress replaced her carefully picked out dress. The dress stopped just below her kneecaps. Light green leggings covered her bare legs and were constricted underneath bronze wrap-around heels.

Kore walked to the throne, power surging through the hard surface. As her hands clawed the armrests, more memories came to her.

_I'm about eight years old when I see a boy I feel scared of. He has chocolate-brown skin, panther-black hair and a strong jaw frame. He is bare-chested, wearing a lion's pelt as a cape. He has khaki's the color of crème covering his muscular legs. _

_I know this boy; he is my half-brother, Heracles. I go towards him, no longer afraid. He gives me a hug, which I return eagerly. "Sister, Persephone…"_

_Suddenly, a new memory interrupts this one. I'm six years old, running through a meadow when I fall into a deep hole. I can't crawl back up, nor can I call for mother. I start to cry when I see a man. Hades!_

_He looks troubled as he gazes upon my scared form. He holds out a hand and urges me to take it, telling me comforting words._

_I start shaking, what am I to do?! I see his earnest face and finally grasp his hand._

_I'm safe…_

All the memories stop and Kore feels complete. She has regained her memory, has unbelievable powers and is simply joyful.

"Behold," Zeus' voice summons her attention. "The goddess of the spring, my daughter, Persephone! She is no longer Kore, the maiden; but rather Persephone!"

Persephone knew why she was no longer Kore; Kore meant "the maiden" in Greek, and since she was no longer a maiden, she was no longer Kore.

"Next order of business; my son Heracles has completed all of his labors, yet Hera still punishes him! This must come to an end, I say! Who agrees with me on the matter?"

Hera stood from her throne, as did Zeus. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia joined the side of Zeus while Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus stood at Hera's side. The only one who had not decided was Persephone.

Persephone pondered upon her action and Heracles' actions as well. He had already been forced to kill his family (because of Hera's jealousy) and as a punishment, had to (by his brother's decisions) he had to (in numbered order)kill the Nemean Lion, kill the Lernean Hydra, steal/show/return one of Artemis' deer, steal/show/return the Erymanthian Boar, clean King Augean stables, kill the Stymphalian birds, kill the Cretan bull, steal/show/return the horses of Diomedes, steal the belt of Hippolyta, steal/show/return the cattle of Geryon, steal the apples of the Hespersides, and finally steal/show/return Cerberus.

Persephone made her decision and went to her father's side, earning a holler of triumph from her father, a cry of rage from Hera, and a sigh of relief from Heracles.

Zeus sat back down in his throne and demanded immediate attention, which was received. "My son, come forward. On this day, you are offered godly hood for your noble deeds and your outstanding strength of a hundred men combined. You will no longer be a mortal, but will be a full-fledged god: do you accept the offer?"

Heracles gratefully accepted the offer and an orb of gray appeared in front of him. "To become a god, you must grasp the orb and not let go; if you do, your death will be as painful as it could ever be."

Heracles, determined and confident, nodded and stepped forward. His chocolate brown fingers clamped down on the orb and it erupted into white-hot flames. A wave of embers struck his body and Heracles screamed in agony.

Finally the fires stopped as quickly as it began and Heracles had changed, just as Persephone had.

His pure black hair turned a crisp golden-brown and his eyes were a bright and cheerful green, no longer a woeful black. His torso and legs were now covered in white linen robes, with a rope of gold tied at the center.

"Thank you father; I will not disappoint you as a god nor as a son."

Zeus smiled and said "I know you won't, my son. Now go, your future awaits you."

Heracles nodded and walked out of the room, striding merrily. He pushed the heavy doors easily and he disappeared, the wind taking him.

"Next order of business, and the_ last _order of business; the strife between Eros and Psyche."

Eros came forward and Persephone caught a better look at him. He had honey-blond hair, wavy blond eyebrows, sky-blue eyes, high cheek bones, and thin lips. He wore a shimmery white toga, which flaunted his muscular arms as he carried the unconscious Psyche. His white wings fluttered restlessly underneath his lavender quiver of arrows.

"My lord, I plead for my wife, Psyche. Her sisters were jealous of her and envious of the role she played in my life so they had tricked her. She had not meant to hurt me, I know this. If you have ever had a love, raise your hand."

Hades, Zeus, Hera, Persephone, Demeter, Aphrodite (reluctantly), Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Eros, Apollo, and Persephone raised their hands in response.

"Then you know about the breaking of hearts; if she dies, mine will be broken. Please, someone rescue her from her endless sleep."

No one moved as Eros crumpled to his knees and cried woefully. Persephone stood up slowly, gathering the attention of the others in the room. Melinoe and Macaria watched her from behind a pillar.

Persephone walked up to the sad man and pulled him away from his sleeping wife. She touched the girl's temples and urged her magic to cross over and enter the girl's lifeless body. Gold liquid seeped into the pale skin and she started to breathe shallow breaths. Finally her eyelids opened, revealing bright and cheerful gold spackled eyes.

Eros gasped and kneeled down next to her, his hand pulling something out of Psyche's blouse and presented… the box of Persephone's beauty!

Persephone grabbed the box and slowly opened it and everyone was silent except for the box. She quietly removed the lid and all beauty came. First, harp filled music mixed with Athena's flutes filled the silence. Then a half-black, half-white dove flew out, spiraling and doing tricks in the air. Finally a beam of sunlight shot out and went into everyone but mostly into Persephone.

Persephone smiled at the newly reunited couple and made her way back to her throne, legs quivering.

Eros and Psyche stood up and Eros pulled her into his chest, crying softly "I thought I had lost you…"

Zeus' voice boomed "You are no in hands of the fates, Eros and Psyche; do not doubt each other ever again. Now go; your future awaits you!"

Psyche and Eros were caught in a tunnel of wind and were whisked out of the room.

"That is all, my friends; meeting adjourned!"

Persephone stood, along with all of the other gods and goddesses. Hades came up to her, saying that he had to leave to be able to keep the Underworld stable, so he bid farewell and left in a hurry.

Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Macaria, and Melinoe came up to Persephone; suggesting to have a sleepover to catch up. Persephone had no other plans so she agreed.

They agreed to meet at Persephone's room at six-thirty that night. While they had gone home to gather sleepover items, Persephone had arranged to train with Ares and Poseidon.

She walked down to the training area, which was decorated completely by Ares. A box that held axes, spears, swords, shields, and javelins was set next to the rusty door. Ares' signature weapon was his two sided sword- one half of the blade was silver; the other side was pure black. Poseidon's signature weapon was his trident.

Persephone skimmed through the possible weapons and saw none that suited her quite right, so she decided to craft one out of the ground.

She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Then, gems the size of fists began to erupt and levitate, creating the handle. Then dirt, mud, and chunks of ground formed as a blade. Finally smaller sized gems covered the dirt and such, creating the perfect Underworld sword.

"Are you ready, my young spirited niece?" Poseidon's voice trailed behind Persephone. Ares appeared next to him, carrying his favorite blade, as usual.

Persephone nodded slowly, making her way to the fighting arena. Her first opponent was Ares, and he was getting pumped up.

They both bowed respectfully and engaged into battle. Ares only knew strength and combat, Athena always told Persephone. So she would need wisdom, not brutes.

Persephone blocked and dodged Ares' attacks, creating a perfect battle strategy. Since the ground was her home turf, she had an advantage. Soon, tendrils of gems formed around Ares' bulky body, creating a cage. He banged on the bars but the moment he touched them, tendrils twisted around his calloused hands so he let go and said "Alright, alright; I give up!"

The moment he said "up," the cage he was leaning on vanished and he fell on his butt, looking as red as a tomato

Next up was Poseidon, her favorite uncle. Once again, the two bowed respectfully then engaged into battle. Poseidon was rthymatic and powerful, like the sea. He narrowly missed stabbing his niece and successfully dodged all of Persephone's attacks.

Persephone thought hard, remembering all of the lessons her father gave her. Her father always told her that if she battled something agile and graceful, to be just as graceful and swift.

So she imagined herself as lightweight as a swan, beautiful and rapid. Her long legs were everywhere, but mostly dancing around her uncle, toying with him.

Finally, Persephone does her first big act of her new powers. She jumps up into the air, light and carefree. Then she twirls in a wheel-like spin, going so fast, it's a blur. Her eyes are glowing green and from her mouth, sprouts small seeds. She spits them out, like a cannon, and from their impact, vines shoot up and capture Persephone, still in the air, forming a cocoon. The cocoon breaks and Persephone has found her inner warrior.

She is now thirty feet tall, wielding a pure black sword with glowing red rubies and also having a black aura around her. Her dress has turned into a suit of armor and she has changed from the peaceful girl into the anger-driven women.

Her attacks are swift, powerful, and graceful. Poseidon has no chance of defeating her so he yields. Finally Persephone returns to normal and is famished from the effort. She says goodbye and heads to the mess hall. She eats a heavenly cooked roasted lamb with sides of baked potatoes and a salad.

When she finishes eating she heads back to her own dorm-where a visitor awaits her.

_**Chapter Fourteen: the Sleepover**_

Persephone opens the door and realizes that someone had decided to –for once- let her do the decorating. Buckets of paint, piles of floor tiles, furniture pieces- all of it laid across the room.

Persephone raises her index finger and puts it all together. The blank white walls turn a lovely shade of green with black swirls and the equally blank flooring now has lavender carpet. A regal looking bed appears next to a wall- magenta beddings over a pure white mattress with a canopy draping over it. A marble drawer sits next to the bed and also next to a wood carved rocking chair; it has pearl door handles and an antique lamp on top of it. Photos of her friends and family hang next to arch-shaped windows.

As Persephone finishes her work, a hand clamps onto her shoulder and she twirls around to see…Zeus?

"Hello father; how are you?"

"Good, good; I just wanted to give you a late 16th birthday present before you go to your slumber party." He ended this statement with a smirk, acknowledging the fact that he was poking at her.

Zeus handed her a box that was wrapped in gold and silver wrapping paper. Persephone opened the box and a gorgeous gold heart locket was laid on a fluffy pillow. She opened the locket and found a picture of herself and Zeus on a picnic on one side and on the other she saw a picture of her and Zeus on a rollercoaster.

Zeus smiles at her grateful face and puts the gleaming necklace on her neck. "So you can always see me wherever you go."

A few minutes later he was gone.

She grabbed an overnight bag, which she had had since she was seven. She stuffed several magazines, flasks of nectar, ambrosia brownies, and her own blanket, pillow, and stuffed animal- a mini Cerberus.

Persephone heard a knock on her door and hurriedly changed into some deep blue and white polka dotted pajamas and also some white fuzzy slippers. Then she flung open the door.

Artemis, Athena, Melinoe, Macaria and Demeter were all standing at the door. Artemis had on a silver fuzzy robe over a blue nightgown, holding a silver overnight bag.

Athena had on grey sweat pants, a grey hoodie and owl-themed slippers. In her tanned hand was a golden overnight bag.

Melinoe wore cute little purple plaid pajamas with grey lines; she was holding a suitcase with attachable wheels and also held a voodoo doll of herself.

Macaria had on a fuzzy white robe over sunset pajamas and white slippers. She held the same suitcase as her sister.

Demeter was wearing a snug grain-colored top and matching sweats and held an olive-green bag.

"Ready to go, sister? Hestia, Hera, and Aphrodite are waiting for us and you know how they get."

Persephone nodded and walked out of the room alongside with her family. They passed the battle arena, with Dionysus and Apollo battling. They passed the mess hall with Ares stuffing his face with a slice of gooey pizza. Finally they reached a large hallway with all but one door open-Hera.

Hera was sitting on her luxury queen-sized bed, reading a text scroll; Aphrodite was painting her nails a rosy pink, and Hestia was holding two children on her lap.

When they entered the room, immediately the three goddesses noticed them. Hestia smiled and walked over to Melinoe and Macaria, saying in a motherly tone "Girls, this is little Jason and little Perseus."

Little Perseus was the same age as Melinoe, Macaria, and Jason. He had floppy black hair with a mixture of gold spots and brown lines. He had a tan skin tone and wore a black tee with a lightning bolt, along with torn jeans, dirty socks and no shoes.

Little Jason was completely different, in appearances anyways. He had clear skin and freckles that were sprayed across his face. His teeth were in need of dental work and his right red hair was messy. He wore a brown sweater with black shorts and black shoes.

The four children decided that they had made a friend and wanted to play so they went god knows where.

"Now that the little rascals are gone, we can have some fun. Girl time!"

Aphrodite had pulled Persephone away from the cheerful group and spoke in a low, graveful voice "What happened to my son, Adonis?"

Persephone told her the whole story-Adonis' letter, the fight, her rescue- until Aphrodite nodded her head sadly saying "That sounds like my son."

After some quick thinking, Persephone snapped Aphrodite out of her funk by smacking her with a fluffy pillow. Soon a free-for-all pillow fight had broken out.

They had all shared stories about what had happened during Persephone's absence. Demeter had met a young man named Iasion and had a baby with him, which she had named Ploutos. That was the most interesting of all because Ploutos was another name for "Hades."

When nine o' clock came, they'd already had their nails painted, shared stories and laughed hysterically. Finally their sleepover began to come to an end.

Two hours later, Melinoe, Macaria, Demeter, and Persephone returned to their rooms- everyone else was drunk besides Hestia.

It was here when Persephone realized something. Even though things for her started out rough, nothing could have been greater than the moments she had had. Bonding with her daughters, falling in love with Hades, having her children, being married to Hades, becoming queen of the Underworld, becoming a goddess of the Spring- everything.

The story of Persephone is not just a story- it is a legend. When love is divided between lovers, when painful phases occur-it becomes an impact on our lives.

People may have forgotten about this tale, but I never will. And that tale is the story of Persephone and Hades.

The End

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
